My Innocent Stepbrother
by Snowysmiles
Summary: BYE ! Choi Siwon kali ini harus mengakui jika selama ini sisi lain darinya ingin menjaga adiknya, Choi Kibum. Dan kepolosan Kibum akan terus mengisi keseharian Siwon. Pegaxue ! A SiBum story / BL / RnR
1. Chapter 1

My Stepbrother so Beautiful

Cast : Choi Kibum, Choi Siwon, Choi Hankyung, Choi Heechul

Genre : Family,Romance

Rate : T

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda dengan balutan seragam melekat di tubuh atletisnya sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi menuju rumahnya. Langkah kakinya teramat lambat membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan di belakangnya agak kesal karena jalannya di halangi tubuh tegap sang pemuda. Terlihat pantulan tubuhnya melalui jalanan aspal yang dipijaknya, pertanda matahari sudah mulai beranjak menuju peraduan. Sumburat warna merah keemasan memantul dari kaca pertokoan yang dilewatinya.

Hari ini sengaja ia pulang agak terlambat dari biasanya. Ayahnya akan membawa keluarga barunya menempati rumah mereka yang sepi sejak 3 tahun lalu karena kematian ibunya. Siapa pemuda yang author bicara kan? Perlu kah author memperkenalkan dia? Apa pemuda ini terlalu menarik untuk dibicarakan?

Baik, nama pemuda ini adalah Choi Siwon. Anak tunggal dari Choi Hankyung. Ada yang aneh? Hemmhh.. ya, karena author tidak menyebutkan nama ibunya bukan?Well, ibu Siwon meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu karena mengidap kanker paru yang diderita sejak awal menikah. Bukan, ibu Siwon bukannya tidak peduli dengan penyakitnya tapi ia sudah lelah menderita. Ia begitu tersiksa menjalani serangkaian pengobatan, kemoterapi, mengunjungi rumah sakit, terkadang harus merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Siwon begitu terpukul dengan kematian ibunya, apalagi ia sangat dekat dengan ibunya dibanding ayahnya, Choi Hankyung. Mungkin karena ini pula sikap Siwon menjadi begitu dingin dan tertutup kepada semua orang di sekitarnya, termasuk ayahnya. Ketika ayahnya meminta persetujuan untuk mencari pengganti sang ibu, Siwon hanya mengangguk lemah tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan sang ayah. Ia juga tau jika ayahnya butuh pendamping hidup untuk menemani masa tuanya. Ia tidak mau protes, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk ayahnya. Apapun keputusannya jika akan membuat ayahnya bahagia, ia akan mendukung dan menyetujuinya.

Berbicara mengenai keluarga baru Siwon, hemhh… Siwon hanya beberapa kali bertemu calon ibu tirinya – ah, ibu tirinya- mengingat saat ini pasti ayahnya sudah meresmikan hubungan mereka di luar negeri. Oh iya, ibu tirinya memang berdomisili di Amerika karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang akuntan publik. Tapi ibu tirinya asli wanita berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan hanya saja mendapatkan tawaran kerja di luar negeri. Karena ibu tirinya sudah menikah dengan ayahnya, mau tak mau ia harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan pindah ke rumah barunya.

Jika tidak salah dengar juga, ibu tirinya mempunyai seorang anak yang memiliki perbedaan usia 1 tahun dengan Siwon.

Siwon berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya yang sedikit terbuka, dilihatnya suasana rumahnya dari kejauhan sudah nampak berbeda. Pintu rumahnya saja sekarang teruka lebar seperti sedang kedatangan tamu besar.

Sepertinya keluarga barunya sudah tiba dari penerbangan jauhnya. Siwon menghela nafas pelan dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Siwonnie.. kemari nak" seru seorang pria paruh baya dari halaman belakang rumah. Nampak seulas senyum menghiasi wajah lelahnya. Dia Choi Hankyung, ayah dari Choi Siwon. Hankyung baru saja tiba dari Amerika dengan membawa serta istri barunya dan anak tirinya. Di samping Hankyung sudah berdiri Kim Heechul upss sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Choi Heechul.

Siwon yang hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2 dengan terpaksa harus mengubah haluan dan memberikan sambutan pada keluarga barunya. Siwon membungkukkan badannya pada ibu barunya lalu mendapatkan sambutan pelukan hangat dari Heechul, ibu tirinya.

Ada yang aneh? Sikap Siwon bukan? Dia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu. Apa kalian lupa jika Siwon menjadi pendiam sejak kepergian ibunya. Perlu sedikit waktu bagi Siwon untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan orang baru yang hidup satu rumah dengannya. Apabila biasanya hanya ada 2 kursi yangmelingkari meja makan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi 4 kursi yang melingkarinya.

Abaikan saja, Siwon memang selalu bersikap kurang ramah dengan semua orang apalagi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang dipastikan bisa membuat setiap orang yang memandangnya beranggapan jika pemuda berusia 18 tahun ini sedang bermasalah. Tidak, sebenarnya Siwon pemuda yang baik hanya saja ia kurang suka berbicara banyak. Ia hanya berbicara seperlunya. Selebihnya ia akan melakukannya dengan gesture tubuhnya untuk merespon orang lain yang mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Aigo, Siwonnie bertambah tampan. Padahal terakhir kita bertemu 2 bulan yang lalu" sambut Heechul ramah setelah melepas pelukannya pada anak tirinya. Tangan mulusnya terulur untuk mengusap pelan pipi Siwon. Choi Heechul memang wanita yang memiliki sisi keibuan dan perhatian kepada keluarganya. Tak salah jika Hankyung memilihnya untuk menggantikan posisi istrinya. Bukan bermaksud melupakan istrinya tapi mengisi kekosongan tempat yang ditinggalkan istrinya.

"Tentu saja. Appanya saja juga bertambah tampan, bukan?" goda Hankyung lalu memeluk tubuh Heechul dari belakang. Hidungnya menempel di punggung istrinya, mengendus aroma parfum yang melekat pada tubuh Heechul.

Heechul terlihat salah tingkah di depan anak tirinya dengan perlakuan Hankyung yang mesra. Heechul merasa kurang nyaman jika bermesraan di depan Siwon. Apalagi ia belum terlalu dekat dengan anak tirinya. Ia takut akan menyinggung perasaan Siwon.

Buru-buru saja Heechul menyingkirkan tangan Hankyung yang melingkari perutnya dan berdiri agak menjauh dari suaminya.

"Ah, aku belum mengenalkan Siwonnie pada Bummie"

"Nanti saja saat makan malam, Bummie pasti lelah. Biarkan dia istirahat chagiya" sela Hankyung sebelum istrinya berlari ke kamar anak tirinya untuk membangunkannya.

**Blusshhh**

Rona wajah Heechul seketika memerah mendengar jawaban dari suaminya. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya dan ekor matanya melirik ke arah Siwon yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Heechul sedikit tertegun melihat wajah tampan Siwon yang diakuinya memang mirip dengan Hankyung, tapi ia merasa iba karena tidak ada kebahagian dari sorot mata yang dipancarkannya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu. Permisi" ucap Siwon datar lalu berbalik arah menaiki anak tangga tanpa mendengarkan balasan jawaban dari pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah.

Sementara Hankyung yang paham dengan raut wajah bingung Heechul langsung menariknya agak jauh ke taman belakang. Sekedar memberikan penjelasan mengenai watak dan kebiasaan anaknya pada Heechul agar nantinya dia bisa menyesuaikan diri.

.

.

.

Siwon menapaki setiap lantai rumahnya dengan santai. Matanya melirik ke arah kamar yang digunakan adik tirinya. Pintu kamar sedikit terbuka, tidak ada yang bisa ditangkap matanya melalui celah pintu selain bias cahaya matahari sore yang menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun hidungnya bisa mengendus semerbak aromatherapy yang menusuk indera penciumannya. Perlahan Siwon memejamkan kelopak matanya, menyesapi aroma yang begitu menenangkan pikirannya.

Siwon bergegas membuka matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Kembali dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Siwon kembali melirik tajam pintu kamar yang ditempati adik tirinya.

.

.

.

**Ruang makan POV***

Hankyung dan Siwon sudah duduk melingkari meja makan di kursi yang biasa mereka gunakan. Sudah lama keduanya tidak merasakan duduk di melingkari meja makan. Terakhir kali mereka melakukan ritual makan malan adalah ketika orang yang mereka cintai belum pergi, ya sejak 3 tahun lalu. Sekarang dengan kedatangan Heechul, mereka dipertemukan kembali dengan ritual makan malam.

Heechul sibuk mondar-mandir membawa makanan yang sejak sore tadi sengaja dimasaknya untuk keluarga barunya. Dengan bantuan suaminya, Heechul meletakkan ayam panggang di tengah meja sebagai makanan utama.

"Duduk chagiya" tawar Hankyung lembut lalu menarik kursi kosong yang ada di depan Siwon. Heechul memandang Siwon. Ia tau dulu kursi yang ditawarkan Hankyung selalu digunakan istrinya yang telah meninggal.

"Dulu eomma selalu duduk di situ" ucap Siwon singkat. Heechul dan Hankyung kaget dengan ucapan Siwon. Keduanya saling beradu pandang dan mencoba melakukan kontak mata. Heechul sudah tau penyebab Siwon menjadi pendiam, sebelumnya Hankyung sudah menjelaskan padanya panjang lebar mengenai seluk beluk anak tirinya. Heechul bisa memahami jika Siwon tidak suka ada orang lain yang menempati kursi yang pernah digunakan ibunya. Maka Heechul langsung menarik kursi yang ada di sebelahnya. "Tapi karena Anda sudah menikah dengan appa, Anda bisa duduk di kursi eomma. Selamat datang di keluarga Choi, eommonim". Heechul tersentuh hatinya mendengar jawaban Siwon. Setidaknya dia tau kedatangannya tidak ditolak.

Hankyung mengangguk puas dengan jawaban Siwon.

"Dimana Bummie?" tanya sang kepala keluarga saat menyadari ada salah satu anggota keluarga yang tertinggal. Heechul memekik pelan ketika baru sadar jika anaknya belum keluar dari kamarnya sejak sampai di rumah. Siwon tidak peduli dengan adik tirinya. Ia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Terdengar derap langkah kasar dari lantai 2, semua bola mata langsung terarah pada anak tangga. Muncul seorang pemuda yang tersenyum riang mendapati semua mata sedang menatapnya. Rambut hitam sebahunya membuatnya terlihat seperi seorang perempuan ketimbang anak laki-laki. Apalagi kulit putihnya yang didapatnya dari sang eomma, Choi Heechul.

"Ah, mianhae, aku harus membalas email temanku di Amerika" jelasnya sembari menebar senyum riangnya.

Apa kalian ingin berkenalan dengan adik tiri Siwon? Mau? Tentu saja kalian boleh mengenalnya, tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang biarkan keluarga baru ini menikmati hidangan makan malamnya untuk beberapa saat. Biarkan mereka menikmati hidangan lezat yang sudah dimasak oleh Choi Heechul. Dan biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan seorang keluarga untuk pertama kali.

.

.

.

Siwon tengah berdiri memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang terang. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup kaos lengan pendek. Malam ini udara sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa hangat. Ia merasakan sweater berwarna abu-abu sudah menggantung di pundaknya. Siwon kemudian membalikkan badannya dan mendapati adik tirinya tengah tersenyum riang padanya meski ia terus menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Nama hyung siapa?" tanyanya polos.

Siwon masih diam. Matanya menelusuri setiap inci lawan bicaranya. Adik tirinya memang tampan bahkan terlihat cantik jika dibandingkan dengan teman sekolahnya. Dengan tanktop dan celana panjang yang membalut tubuhnya, adik tiri Siwon terlihat mengadopsi American-style dalam gaya berpakaiannya.

"Choi Siwon" jawabnya singkat. Siwon memutar bola matanya, ia tidak mau terlalu lama memandang adik tirinya yang terus memasang wajah polosnya. Belum lagi senyumnya yang tidak pernah lelah disunggingnya.

"Choi Kibum imnida. Akhirnya aku punya kakak" sahutnya girang.

Siwon hanya diam, tidak membalas celoteh Kibum yang bisa ditebak memiliki kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengannya.

Kedua tangan mungil sudah tertempel di kedua pipi Siwon kemudian menariknya dengan cepat.

Chuuu~~

Kedua tangan mungil Kibum meraih pipi Siwon kemudian menariknya mendekati wajahnya. Dan akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu dan saling menempel di tengah suasana malam yang menusuk kulit.

Seluruh badan Siwon terasa kaku saat ini. Choi Kibum, adik tiri yang bari beberapa jam lalu ditemuinya sekarang sudah mencuri ciuman darinya. Whatttt? Mata Siwon melotot tajam. Tapi Kibum malah tersenyum riang. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan heh, anak kecil?" teriak Siwon tak karuan sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Kibum. Ia bergegas berlari membuka kran dan mengusap bibirnya dengan air yang mengalir. Siwon berkali-kali menggosok bibirnya untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman dari adik tirinya.

Kibum malah berdiri mematung di tempatnya sambil melongo melihat kakak tirinya bersikap kelewat aneh.

"Kenapa hyung?" kembali pertanyaan polos meluncur dari bibir merah Kibum. Aih, ada apa dengan adik tiri Siwon ini! Apa dia terkena benturan keras di otaknya?

"Kenapa kamu menciumku?"

"American-style hyung. Lagipula kata eomma jika kita mencium orang yang kita sayangi artinya orang itu berharga untuk kita. Sekarang kita keluarga hyung. Saranghae Siwonnie hyung" Kibum lalu berjalan mendekati Siwon dan memeluknya erat. Kibum menempelkan kepalanya di dada Siwon yang bidang. Dan tak tau kah Kibum jika Siwon sedang mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang tidak mau melompat setelah Kibum menciumnya.

"Tapi aku laki-laki"

"Memangnya kenapa hyung? Eomma dan appa saling menyayangi makanya setiap hari mereka berciuman. Apa kita juga akan berciuman setiap hari hyung?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan polos dengan leluasa meluncur dari bibir Kibum yang tak berdosa. Sepertinya otak Kibum memang kelewat polos.

Siwon langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum agak kasar dan berjalan mundur. Siwon menatap wajah Kibum yang memang berbeda dari laki-laki seusianya. Bukan, Siwon tidak berpikiran jikaadik tirinya mengidap autisme. Tapi berpikir jika Kibum memang polos bahkan tidak bisa membedakan cara pengungkapan kasih sayang yang benar dengan anggota keluarganya.

Setiap Siwon melangkah mundur maka Kibum akan melangkah maju mengikuti gerakan kakak tirinya. Hingga akhirnya Siwon tidak bisa mengelak lagi setelah langkahnya terpojok. Kibum mengerjapkan matanya dengan begitu imutnya dan membuat Siwon gugup melihat kelakuan adik tirinya.

Dan sekali lagi, Kibum menarik wajah Siwon semakin mendekati wajahnya. Belum sempat Siwon menolaknya, Kibum kembali mempertemukan bibir mungilnya dengan bibir tipis milik Siwon. Tidak ada lumatan diantara keduanya, hanya sekedar bibir yang saling menempel.

"Hyuungggg…~~" rengek Kibum ketika Siwon mulai melumat bibirnya. Mendengar Kibum yang meronta Siwon langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Siwon melihat Kibum tengah menatapnya bingung.

Siwon langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan Kibum yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Siwon juga heran dengan sikapnya. Ia malah membalas ciuman adiknya yang belum lama dikenalnya.

"Siwonnie hyung kenapa? Tapi… bibir Siwonnie hyung manis khekhe.."

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**Kyaaa...** author bikin FF baru lagi. Timpukin author pake duit receh hehe...

Review pls...


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Mata Siwon masih terpejam erat meski alarm yang berasal dari jam wekernya tengah berbunyi nyaring hingga memekakkan telinga. Dering alarm yang kencang sedikit membuat gemeretak benda yang tergeletak di mejanya. Tangan Siwon terulur untuk menjangkau jam weker sialan yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya. Setelah didapatnya benda mungil yang selalu menginterupsinya setiap pagi, tangannya langsung mengayunkan benda itu ke sembarang arah. Dan akhirnya terdengar bunyi benda terbanting di dinding. Jam weker tadi sudah tidak utuh, mesin yang menyalakan jarum jam berserakan di lantai kamar Siwon.

Setelah memastikan benda bising itu tak utuh lagi, Siwon segera menarik selimutnya sebatas dadanya. 10 menit terpejam, tapi mata Siwon seolah tidak bisa terlelap dengan nyenyak meski ia belum membuka kelopak matanya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka pelan hingga menampakkan sorot mata tajam bak elang miliknya. Namun rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimutinya seketika hilang karena mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak diduga. Bahkan belum pernah dialaminya selama hidupnya. Ada orang lain masuk ke dalam kamarnya di pagi buta hanya untuk mengusik mimpinya. Hal pertama kali yang dilihatnya adalah adik tirinya yang sudah memonyongkan bibir merahnya ke arah wajahnya. Belum lagi kedua tangan Kibum sudah memenjarakan gerakannya yang masih terbaring lemas di atas ranjang.

**Bruakkk**

Kibum terjengkang jatuh di atas lantai dengan kasar setelah Siwon mendorong tubuh mungil adik tirinya dalam sekali hentakan. Kibum mengusap pelan pantatnya dan meringis kesakitan. Sementara Siwon menarik selimutnya untuk melilit tubuh telanjangnya. Matanya intens memberikan tatapan tidak suka dengan sikap adiknya yang seenak jidatnya masuk kamarnya tanpa ijin ditambah sedang melancarkan aksi menciumnya secara diam-diam.

"Good morning, Siwonnie hyung" sapa Kibum ceria dan menampakkan gigi putihnya, Kibum lalu beranjak dari lantai dan mulai duduk di tepi ranjang Siwon. Siwon hanya diam bersandar di ranjangnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya. Tidak ada ekspresi kaget atau marah dengan kehadiran Kibum di kamarnya.

.

.

.

**Ruang Makan POV***

Keluarga baru sudah berkumpul melingkari meja makan dan menikmati sarapan pagi mereka berupa sandwich isi tuna yang sengaja di buat oleh Heechul. Sang ibu lantas menuangkan susu ke gelas kosong yang berada di atas meja. Hankyung nampak sibuk menikmati sarapan pertamanya dengan membaca laporan yang diterimanya pagi tadi melalui fax.

Heechul mengusap pelan tangan suaminya yang memegang sandwich. Hankyung menoleh untuk menatap wajah istrinya.

Seolah tau kontak mata yang diberikan istrinya, Hankyung langsung meletakkan laporan tadi dan kembali melanjutkan sarapan paginya. Siwon dan Kibum hanya berdiam diri menikmati setiap gigitan sandwich yang sudah tersaji di depan mereka tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"Aku berangkat dulu appa, eomma" ucap Siwon usai meneguk susu dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa memberikan sapaan hangat pada adik barunya yang sudah memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Kibummie.. hyungmu memang seperti itu" jelas Hankyung yang mendapati puteranya menampakkan raut wajah kecewanya. Kibum mengangguk pelan meski ia merasa sakit di hatinya.

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan riang menyusuri koridor sekolah barunya. Appanya, Choi Hankyung, sudah mengurus kepindahannya sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum ia mendarat di Korea Selatan. Ayahnya sengaja memasukkannya satu sekolah dengan Siwon agar mudah diawasi,mengingat anak tirinya begitu polos dan lugu. Oh ya, Kibum baru berusia 17 tahun duduk di kelas 2, berbeda satu tingkat dengan Siwon. Kibum beruntung bisa masuk kelas unggulan karena nilai akademik maupun prestasinya selama di Amerika cukup menonjol. Yah meski sikap dan perilakunya agak meragukan.

Kedatangan Choi Kibum ke sekolah ini seolah menjadi angin segar bagi gadis-gadis penghuni sekolah. Sekarang sekolah mereka menambah deretan murid tampan dengan masuknya Kibum sebagai anggota baru sekolah. Tentunya Choi Siwon berada di urutan teratas untuk kategori pemuda tertampan mengingat betapa sempurnanya pahatan yang tercetak di wajahnya.

Kibum dengan watak yang jauh berbeda dengan kakaknya, membuat banyak gadis terpesona dengannya. Lihat saja sekarang, Kibum dengan kacamata berbentuk persegi tipisnya sedang berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor. Oh, jangan lupakan gayanya yang menampakkan American-style yang kental. Dengan headset yang tersambung pada iPod yang tersembunyi di balik saku celananya serta gerakan tubuhnya yang meliuk-liuk mengikuti irama musik sedikit banyak menyedot perhatian siswa yang sedang beristirahat. Hemm…dan lihat saja, di sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya sudah berdiri puluhan gadis dengan tampang kagumnya kerena ketampanan wajah adik Siwon. Belum lagi ada beberapa gerombolan gadis yang menguntit di belakangnya.

Kibum memang sangat lugu. Hari pertama masuk sekolah saja dia sudah disambut hangat oleh penghuni sekolah, meski kabanyakan gadis sih.

Kibum tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Tangannya menyingkirkan poni halus yang menghalangi pendangan matanya. Kibum tertegun, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Semua mata tertuju padanya tanpa berkedip sedikit pun.

Kibum membalikkan badannya secepat kilat karena mendengar suara bisik-bisik di belakangnya. Matanya mendapati segerombolan gadis terdiam di tempatnya.

"Annyeong Eunjung-sshi" sapa Kibum hangat sambil melambaikan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Kibum ingin menyebut satu per satu nama gadis yang menggerombol di depannya tapi hanya name tag Eunjung yang terlihat jelas di matanya. Tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

**Brukkk**

Gadis yang namanya disebut oleh Kibum langsung pingsan di tempat, untung saja temannya yang lain dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menyapa lantai yang kotor. Kibum terlihat kaget namun memilih segera meninggalkan gerombolan gadis tadi. Ia memilih melanjutkan tujuannya saat jam istirahat. Mengisi tenaga. Jelas saja tujuan Kibum saat ini kantin.

Suasana kantin yang ramai seketika menjadi hening dengan kedatangan Kibum yang memasuki area kantin. Semua mata menatap siswa baru ini dengan tatapan kagum, senang, iri, dan banyak lagi.

" Kamu murid baru itu kan?" Kibum menoleh ke asal suara yang sepertinya ditujukan pada dirinya. Segerombolan gadis dengan tampilan modis sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Ne" jawab Kibum singkat lalu menginspeksi satu per satu wajah mereka.

" Perkenalkan, namaku Jessica Jung" ucap salah seorang gadis dengan warna rambut blonde lalu mengulurkan tangan rampingnya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kibum.

" Choi Kibum imnida" sahut Kibum lalu membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali sebagai tanda perkenalan. Bisa saja Kibum langsung menjabat tangan Jessica tapi eommanya sudah memperingatkannya untuk menyesuaikan kebiasaan di Korea. Di Amerika berjabat tangan dianggap hal wajar sebagai salam perkenalan. Tapi Kibum lebih memilih mendengarkan saran eommanya dengan membungkukkan badan ketika bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Terselip rasa kekecewaan di wajah Jessica. Kedua temannya yang berdiri menghimpitnya tertawa tertahan.

" Annyeonghaseyo. Tiffany Hwang imnida" Kibum lantas memandang gadis dengan senyum manis yang terkembang di bibir pinknya. Kibum sedikit terkagum dengan eyes smile yang terbentuk di wajah Tiffany saat mengembangkan senyumnya. Kibum membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi dan memperkenalkan diri.

" Choi Sooyoung imnida" ucap yeoja dengan tinggi semampai seperti model yang sering dilihatnya ketika mengunjungi festival kebudayaan di Amerika. Rambut hitam legamnya sebatas punggung membuatnya nampak manis. Kibum sekali lagi harus membungkukkan badannya.

Tak tahukah Kibum jika banyak gadis yang merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa bertegur sapa dengannya. Mereka semua tentu ingin sekedar menyapa. Tapi siapa yang tidak tau ketiga gadis yang berkenalan dengan Kibum masuk dalam daftar primadona sekolahnya. Tidak ada yang meragukan kecantikan mereka, tidak seorang pun. Semua siswa laki-laki berusaha menarik perhatian mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kibum sudah berdiri di luar gerbang rumahnya untuk menunggu Siwon yang masih menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sesekali mata Kibum mengintip ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya. Mulutnya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

Dengan santainya Siwon menutup pintu rumah dengan pelan. Matanya mendongak melihat sekeliling, mengamati sarang burung yang tersembunyi di balik semak pohon yang berdiri kokoh menghalau sinar matahari masuk ke dalam ruangan rumahnya. Siwon membenarkan letak tas ranselnya.

Terdengar derit suara pintu gerbang yang dibuka membuat Kibum yang sedang berdiri bersandar di luar pagar memasang sikap siaga. Siwon membalas tatapan Kibum yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

" Pagi Siwonnie hyung" sapa Kibum ramah dan imut dengan memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Siwon hanya diam lalu berjalan melewati Kibum tanpa membalas satu patah katapun. Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memilih menguntit di belakang Siwon yang berjalan dengan tegapnya tanpa memperdulikan adiknya sedikit berlari untuk sekedar menyamakan langkahnya. Wajar saja, setiap langkah kaki Siwon sama dengan 2 langkah kaki Kibum.

" Hyung, tu-tunggu a ak-akuuhh" rengek Kibum karena lelah pagi-pagi sudah dikuras tenaganya. Apalagi ia hanya sempat minum segelas susu.

Siwon tidak bergeming dan malah semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya tanpa mendengarkan rengekan Kibum. Kibum? Meski keringat sudah membasahi wajahnya, ia tetap tidak menyerah untuk bisa berangkat ke sekolah dengan Siwon. Kibum begitu senang ketika Heechul mengatakan jika dirinya akan memiliki kakak tiri. Sudah lama Kibum ingin memiliki saudara meski tidak berasal dari satu darah. Makanya, Kibum terlihat agresif untuk mendekati Siwon yang notabene sangat… sangat sulit didekati. Meski ia tau Siwon terlihat kurang suka dengan kehadirannya, Kibum tidak akan pernah lelah berusaha untuk dekat dengan kakak tirinya. Apapun akan dia lakukan agar bisa akrab dengan Siwon. Apapun.

Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat bus yang berhenti di depan halte bus. Siwon menaikkan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi lalu melambai ke arah bus. Lambaian tangannya disambut suara klakson bus sebanyak 2 kali.

Siwon berjalan memasuki bus terlebih dulu tanpa menunggu Kibum yang sedang mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari-lari hanya untuk menyamakan langkah dengan Siwon.

" Anak ini, benar-benar menyebalkan" geram Siwon dalam hati ketika melihat adik tirinya tidak kunjung masuk ke dalam bus. Siwon menarik paksa Kibum masuk ke dalam bus tanpa peduli jika Kibum hampir terantuk tiang besi yang menyangga atap halte bus.

" Gomawo Siwonnie hyung" bisik Kibum dari belakang tubuh Siwon yang sengaja berdiri membelakangi adiknya. Ucapan Kibum hanya dibalas deheman Siwon yang hampir tidak terdengar karena suara berisik mesin.

.

.

.

" Hyunggggg…~~" teriak Kibum dari luar gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah tertutup rapat. Kibum merutuki dirinya yang tidak bergegas berlari menyusul hyungnya. Seandainya ia bisa lebih menahan kram yang menusuk-nusuk perutnya sedikit lebih lama, ia pasti tidak akan terlambat memasuki gerbang sekolah. Kibum masih bisa melihat Siwon berjalan santai melewati lapangan sekolah yang sangat luas.

Kibum tertunduk lesu. Habis sudah riwayatnya, hari kedua berada di sekolah baru sudah membolos kerena terlambat. Apalagi hyungnya tidak memperdulikan teriakannya dari luar gerbang.

" Pssttt…"

" Psssttt…"

" Psssttt…"

Kibum menoleh, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam sama seperti yang dikenakannya sedang bersembunyi di balik pagar sekolah.

Kibum menengok ke sekelilingnya, siapa tau anak laki-laki itu sedang memanggil orang lain. Ternyata hanya ada Kibum seorang di sana. Kibum mengarahkan jari telunjuk hingga menempel di hidungnya.

" Aku?" bisik Kibum

" Iya. Kemari" sahut pemuda tadi dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Tangannya mengayun di udara.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri anak laki-laki tadi. Tangannya segera ditarik hingga menghilang ditelan pagar sekolah yang menjulang tinggi.

" Kamu juga terlambat?" tanya Kibum polos tanpa merasa curiga.

" Aku memang selalu terlambat" jawabnya singkat. Tangannya masih menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum dan terhenti di salah satu sudut pagar sekolah yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

" Kenapa kemari? Sebentar lagi gerbang di buka, pasti satpam mengijinkan kita masuk"

" Kamu gila. Kita masuk dan bertemu guru piket yang akan menceramahi kita sepanjang hari"

Anak laki-laki itu segera memanjat pohon besar yang tumbuh sejajar dengan pagar. Dengan kakinya yang panjang, tidak sulit untuk mencapai dahan-dahan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu rapat. Kibum? Anak polos ini malah melihat atraksi orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan seksama, tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

" Wah, kamu lincah sekali. Sama seperti Tom" seru Kibum dengan suara riangnya.

Anak laki-laki yang sudah duduk di salah satu dahan balas memandang Kibum dengan tatapan heran. Baru kali ini ada yang memujinya, biasanya ia hanya mendapat omelan tukang kebun karena mematahkan dahan hingga mengotori halaman sekolahnya yang sudah dibersihkan dari segala kotoran yang merusak pemandangan. Ia tersenyum riang," Benarkah?"

" Ne. Kamu hebat" Kibum mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum lebar, dan mau tak mau pemuda tadi ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kibum yang terlihat lucu.

" Tom itu siapa?"

" Monyet sirkus yang sering mengunjungi kotaku" jawab Kibum santai. Dan hampir saja pemuda itu jatuh terperosok mendengar penuturan Kibum. Untung kedua tangannya dengan sigap berpegangan pada batang pohon. Matanya melotot tajam. What? Kelihaiannya memanjat pohon disamakan dengan seekor monyet sirkus. Sialan.

" Ya, apa kamu pikir aku ini monyet hah?" teriaknya.

" Tom juga sering marah jika dipuji" lanjut Kibum dengan santainya.

" Aish, kamu ini benar-benar menyebalkan eoh. Cepat naik" serunya lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kibum yang masih berdiri di bawah pohon.

" Tidak bisa menggunakan tangga saja?"

Glekkk… Anak ini polos atau sedang menguji kesabarannya sih. Hampir ia kembali terjengkang jatuh mendengar ucapan lawan bicaranya yang bisa dibilang polos ini. Jika ada tangga, pasti ia sudah menggunakannya dari tadi dan tidak repot-repot menggerakkan otot tubuhnya hanya untuk memanjat pohon.

Karena sudah tidak sabar, ia menuruni pohon dan berjongkok di tepi pohon. Kibum tersenyum lebar," Gomawo hehe" kekeh Kibum lalu menginjak punggung pemuda yang sedang meringkuk.

Hupp… Kibum berhasil duduk di salah satu dahan kemudian disusul anak tadi.

Sepertinya Kibum, si anak polos sudah memiliki teman baru. Doakan sifat polosnya tidak merugikan orang lain ne.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan dekorasi Asia kental, sepasang suami istri sedang duduk berdampingan menikmati hari-hari baru mereka sebagai pasangan baru. Terlihat Heechul dengan rambut tergerainya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang suaminya. Rasa nyaman menyelimutinya, semenjak kehadiran Hankyung dalam kehidupannya setelah menjanda sekian lama, harinya terasa berbeda. Ia memiliki pasangan berbagi masalah, memiliki teman merawat anak semata wayangnya yang terlalu polos. Sejak Kibum lahir, Heechul sudah ditinggal pergi suaminya yang berselingkuh demi wanita lain. Alasan mantan suaminya saat itu? Karena Heechul terlampau sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menyita waktunya. Hell, bagaimana Heechul tidak bekerja mati-matian untuk menghidupi keluarganya, suaminya sebagai sosok kepala keluarga saja tidak memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Suaminya hanya duduk dan tidur di depan televisi dengan bungkus rokok dan botol bir menghiasi meja. Siapa lagi yang bekerja selain Heechul? Siapa yang member mereka makan? Siapa yang membayar tagihan listrik?

Karena itu, sejak Kibum lahir, Heechul memilih berpisah dan mengambil hak asuh Kibum sepenuhnya. Toh, suaminya seperti tidak peduli dengan anak kandungnya. Sampai Kibum menginjak usia 17 tahun ini, belum sekali pun mantan suaminya itu menjenguk atau sekedar menghubunginya. Mengirim uang saja tidak pernah. Tapi Heechul bias bernafas lega, Kibum bukan tipe anak yang terlalu banyak menuntut mengetahui siapa ayah kandungnya. Dan karena trauma dengan pernikahannya yang gagal, Heechul sangat berhati-hati dalam memperlakukan Kibum. Dan hasilnya adalah seperti yang kalian lihat saat ini. Sifat terlewat polos.

Kita biarkan pasangan suami istri ini menikmati waktu senggang mereka. Mereka butuh waktu untuk menikmati kebersamaan. Sekarang, author akan mengajak kalian ke salah satu kamar penghuni rumah. Kalian memilih ke kamar si pendiam Choi Siwon atau si polos Kibum?

Bingung kan?

Author ajak kalian memasuki kamar Siwon saja, bagaimana? Toh kalian akan tetap menemukan si manusia polos situ di kamar kakaknya. Eh, kalian lupa Kibum sangat gigih berdekatan dengan Siwon yang super cuek.

Saat ini, Siwon sedang sibuk berkutat dengan buku tugasnya. Matanya terus terfokus pada berlembar kertas putih yang berserakan tak beraturan di atas meja belajarnya. Tangannya terus merangkai kata di atas kertas dengan tinta hitam. Kibum? Si anak imut ini sedang sibuk memainkan chanel televisi. Berkali-kali jemarinya menekan tombol remote guna mengubah chanel. Dia bosan rupanya. Berulang kali mencoba merebut perhatian Siwon tapi hasilnya tetap sama, Siwon tidak menggubrisnya sedikitpun.

" Siwonnie hyung, aku ngantuk" rengek Kibum dan mengusap kedua pelupuk matanya yang terasa berat.

" Hyung…" Kibum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon dari belakang kemudian memeluknya erat. Ia menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar kakaknya.

" Hyunggg… aku ngantuk" bisik Kibum lagi. Kali ini Siwon sudah tidak sabar rupanya menghadapi adik tirinya padahal tugasnya belum sepenuhnya selesai. Bagaimana bisa tahan mengerjakan tugas jika Kibum berbisik tepat di telingamu, belum lagi kegiatan itu dilakukan berulang kali hingga membuat permukaan kulit Siwon merinding dibuatnya.

Dengan paksa Siwon melepas pelukan erat Kibum dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan angkuhnya. Sepertinya ia harus merilekskan otot tubuhnya untuk beberapa saat daripada terus-terusan berada dalam satu ruangan dengan makhluk polos yang terus saja menguntitnya kemanapun ia pergi. Dan untung saja Kibum tidak menguntitnya di sekolah. Bisa dipastikan hancur reputasinya sebagai siswa pendiam jika terus dihadapkan pada makhluk polos seperti adiknya.

Siwon merebahkan badannya di sofa panjang yang menghiasi ruang santai keluarganya. Sepertinya matanya juga memerlukan istirahat sebentar, setidaknya tugasnya bisa dilanjutkan tengah malam nanti ketika semua orang, terutama adiknya yang menyebalkan itu tertidur. Maka ia bisa dengan leluasa fokus dengan tugasnya tanpa ada gangguan.

Baru saja Siwon memejamkan matanya, badannya terasa didesak sesuatu hingga membuat badannya sedikit sesak. Ketika membuka matanya, ia mendapati Kibum sudah berbaring di sampingnya dengan tubuh yang saling berhimpit – mengingat sofa yang mereka gunakan berbaring tidak terlalu lebar-. Tangan Kibum sudah melingjar erat di pinggang Siwon. Dengan cueknya ia sudah memejamkan matanya.

" Awwww…" ringis Kibum ketika tubuhnya menyentuh lantai dengan keras ditambah tubuh kakaknya yang menindihnya. Kedua bola matanya mengerjap pelan saat jarak wajahnya dengan Siwon terlampau dekat. Tak disadari, wajah Kibum merona merah karena bisa melihat wajah tampan kakaknya sedekat ini.

" Pergi tidur ke kamarmu" dengus Siwon kesal dan mulai beranjak dari atas tubuh mungil Kibum. Tubuhnya kembali jatuh menindih Kibum karena tangan Kibum dengan sengaja menarik pergelangan tangan Siwon, dan dalam detik selanjutnya Siwon bisa merasakan bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Kibum yang sangat…lembut.

Dalam sekali sentakan, Siwon kembali menindih adik tirinya. Tangan kanan Kibum meraih tengkuk Siwon hingga membuat bibir keduanya bertemu. Siwon terbelalak kaget.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kaget sebuah suara dari tangga rumah. Sontak Siwon segera bangun dari posisinya dan membantu Kibum berdiri agar kedua orangtua mereka tidak berpikiran buruk. Tentunya Siwon tidak mau orangtuanya tau kejadian memalukan ini. Dasar Kibum mencari kesempatan dalam kelengahan.

" Ah, aku ta- mbbppp" Kibum menghentikan ucapannya saat tangan besar Siwon membekap mulutnya.

" Tidak ada. Sepertinya Kibum harus segera tidur" Siwon bergegas menyeret Kibum menaiki anak tangga tanpa melepas bekapan tangannya di mulut Kibum. Sesampainya di depan kamar Kibum, Siwon memberikan deathglare gratis kepada sang adik. Tapi Kibum malah cengar-cengir seolah tak peduli jika Siwon sedang marah padanya.

" Jangan menciumku seperti tadi" gertak Siwon dingin.

" Jadi, hyung mau ciuman seperti apa?" Tanya Kibum dengan penuh kepolosannya.

.

.

.

" Heii…." bisik sebuah suara dari samping Kibum. Kibum menolehkan wajahnya. Sepertinya dia kenal dengan wajah ini. Tapi kapan ia bertemu dengan orang ini? Kibum Nampak berpikir keras mencoba mengingat wajah orang di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyu ceria ke arahnya.

" Kamu siapa?" tanya Kibum pelan. Wajahnya sedikit dimiringkan membuat ia Nampak lucu dan imut.

" Kamu tidak ingat? Aku yang menolongmu kemarin"

" Oh, Tom" sahut Kibum lalu mengangguk tanda mengingat siswa laki-laki yang menolongnya kemarin, meski ia tidak terlalu ingat sepenuhnya sih.

" Aku bukan Tom, aku ini…" ucapannya segera diinterupsi jari tangan Kibum yang mengarah di deretan rak buku paling atas. Mengingat mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Anak laki-laki itu mengikuti arah gerakan jari Kibum.

" Bisa bantu aku mengambilkan buku itu?"

Kibum mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya hingga membuat anak laki-laki tadi mendengus pasrah karena tidak kuat menahan aura keimutan yang tengah dilancarkan Kibum. Siapa saja akan jatuh dalam pesona Kibum jika sedang bersikap imut seperti ini.

Anak yang dipanggil Tom oleh Kibum tadi agak berjinjit untuk meraih buku dengan cover merah.

" Dasar pendek" ucapnya di sela tangannya meraih buku yang terselip di antara deretan buku yang menghimpitnya.

" Ini…" baru saja ia menengok, matanya sudah tidak mendapati Kibum di tempat semula. Ia mengintip dari balik rak buku, siapa tau Kibum pergi melihat buku lain. Tapi nihil. Kibum tidak ada. Tapi kemana perginya si makhluk polos itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi?

**_TBC_**

**H**aiii…ini update-an My Innocent Stepbrother haha…. Garing yah? Maaf, author lagi kurang sehat sebenernya tapi harus tetep update biar ga punya utang puahaha…

Oh ya, di sini author mau minta saran nih. Kira-kira yang cocok jadi temen Kibum siapa yah? Kalian boleh ngasih usulan. Yang intinya dia itu harus namja yah. Pokoknya temen Kibum ini harus bisa buat Siwon cemburu. Kalian mau ngusulin Changmin? Kalian tega gitu Changmin jadi orang ketiga terus? Author aja ga tega…hehe…

Review pleaseeeeee…

Dan, besok SBDL guys!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Kibum berjalan agak tertatih dengan kedua tangannya menenteng masing-masing satu plastik hitam dengan logo salah satu supermarket yang baru saja dikunjunginya. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar ucapan teman barunya tadi, ia ingin segera membeli barang yang sudah ada dalam genggamannya kini.

Kalian mau tau? Kibum memborong susu kotak dengan berbagai varian rasa yang dipajang di rak supermarket. Bahkan tadi sedikit ada insiden ketika ada seorang anak kecil menyerobot beberapa kotak susu yang tersisa pada rak. Kontan saja bungsu Choi langsung merebutnya dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan tangisan anak tadi. Yah wajar juga sih, Kibum mendapat informasi jika dengan meminum susu secara teratur akan menambah tinggi badannya. Mungkin karena ucapan teman barunya membuat Kibum sedikit tersinggung.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kibum langsung melesat keluar kelas pertama kali. Ia tak memperdulikan seonsaengnimnya yang bahkan belum selesai membereskan buku yang tercecer di atas meja guru. Apa kalian tidak khawatir Kibum tersesat? Heh, ayolah. Sepolos-polosnya seorang Choi Kibum, ia tidak akan pernah melupakan jalan pulang ke rumah. Untuk urusan bagaimana Kibum yang terlampau imut dan menggemaskan ini sampai di pusat perbelanjaan? Jawabannya mudah. Ia tinggal menyewa taksi dan meminta mengantarnya ke tempat yang dituju. Hal praktis yang tidak perlu diajarkan terlebih dulu.

Matahari sudah agak merangkak ke peraduannya, membuat suhu udara tidak terlalu panas. Di depan rumah, Kibum sudah disambut wajah khawatir eommanya yang masih memakai celemek dan spatula yang tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya.

" Kibummie, darimana? Kenapa tadi tidak mengangkat telepon eomma, nak?" tanya Heechul dengan raut wajah panic ketika sosok anaknya sudah berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah.

" Bummie pergi ke supermarket, eomma" jawab Kibum dengan suara manis dan senyum menggodanya yang membuat author kalap ingin menciumnya. Uppsss.. Mianhae readers.

Heechul mengelus dada, ia harus ekstra bersabar menghadapi perilaku anaknya yang satu ini. Ia juga menyesal terlalu bersikap overprotektif pada Kibum ketika di Amerika, sekarang hasilnya Kibum menjadi anak polos yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia luar. Banyak yang heran dengan sikap Kibum. Banyak orang mengira Kibum memiliki watak cuek, urakan, dan easy going karena pengaruh lingkungan dan budaya Amerika yang sudah melekat dalam darahnya semenjak kecil. Namun anggapan semua orang salah, Kibum tidak seperti yang ada di pikiran mereka.

Ah, kenapa malah membahas ini. Eh, kalian ingin mengetahui penyebab Kibum memiliki otak terlampau polos? Hemmm… Author akan membahasnya lain kali.

Saat jam makan malam tiba, seluruh anggota keluarga Choi sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan tenangnya kecuali si makhluk polos yang sedang sibuk memainkan kedua benda yang mengapit piring makannya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sendok dan garpu lalu memainkannya di atas piring hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. Siwon yang duduk di samping adiknya hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya lagi. Jika tidak ada kedua orangtuanya, tangannya pasti sudah melayang di kepala Kibum. Mengingat imagenya sebagai anak pendiam, jadi Siwon memilih mengontrol emosinya yang siap meledak. Baru beberapa hari memiliki keluarga baru rupanya kesabaran Siwon sedang diuji dengan sikap polos dan tak berdosa seorang Choi Kibum.

Terdengar suara garpu dan sendok saling bersahutan, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka terlarut menikmati masakan yang dibuat eommanya. Hingga suara imut nan menggemaskan menginterupsi kenikmatan menyantap sajian nan lezat yang tersaji di atas meja makan.

" Eomma, kata teman Bummie, Bummie pendek"

Splurpttt

Uhhuuukkk

Hankyung dan Heechul langsung tersedak mendengar penuturan anak mereka yang imut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Kibum mengatakan hal seaneh itu. Apa dia tidak sadar tinggi tubuhnya yang bisa dikatakan sempurna sebagai seorang remaja. 179cm. Apakah itu tergolong pendek? Oh ayolah, itu rata-rata tinggi badan ideal kekasih author.

Siwon meraih gelas berisi air putih, ia memang tidak tersedak tapi makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya tertahan di kerongkongannya ketika mendengar ucapan Kibum. Tak tahukan kalian jika Siwon sempat mengulas senyum di bibir seksinya yang begitu menggoda iman itu? Tentu kalian tak menyadarinya karena hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja. Siwon memang pandai bermain emosi.

" Memang teman Bummie tinggi?" tanya Hankyung ketika mereka semua sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil menikmati acara televisi.

" Ne. Tinggi appa. Siwonnie hyung saja kalah" tangan mungil Kibum menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Siwon yang tepat berada di seberangnya. Heckk… Apa Kibum tak sadar jika Siwon tidak suka dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Lihat saja urat halus sudah terlukis di sekitar wajah tampannya.

" Kamu itu tinggi Bummie. Lihat saja, tinggi badan Bummie sama dengan tinggi badan eomma" jelas Heechul lalu duduk merangkul anaknya yang polos. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Kibum dan merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Tapi kan Bummie ingin memiliki kaki panjang eomma. Bummie capek mengejar Siwonnie hyung ketika berangkat sekolah"

" Bummie banyak minum susu dan olahraga saja, ne" tawar sang eomma lalu mengecup kedua pipi chubby anaknya secara bergantian, membuat sang suami memajukan bibirnya karena cemburu. Ya Tuhan, Tuan Choi yang terhormat. Kibum kan anak Anda. Kenapa harus memasang wajah cemburu?

.

.

.

Kini rumah keluarga Choi sedikit sepi. Tidak ada suara berisik atau kegiatan yang memekakkan telinga. Si anak sulung, Choi Siwon tengah berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya yang setia menghiasi meja belajarnya. Kedua orangtua mereka sibuk menikmati waktu berdua di balkon kamar mereka sambil menikmati kemerlap bintang yang bertaburan di langit. Ada yang kurang? Huhhh… Kenapa kalian selalu mencari si polos Kibum sih? Oh yeah, author lupa jika si manusia polos itu merupakan daya tarik kalian dalam membaca FF ini bukan?

Kibum? Kibum? Kibum? Ya Choi Kibum, eodie huh?

Oh rupanya si anak polos itu sedang berenang tengah malam. Whaaaaaatttt? Ya ampun, kenapa anak itu suka sekali membuat ulah setiap hari sih. Author bahkan ikut gemas dibuatnya. Suara kecipak air yang saling bersahutan terus terdengar hingga membuat pendengaran sepasang suami istri merasa terganggu. Akhirnya Hankyung dan Heechul memutuskan untuk mencari asal suara yang terus menguar.

" Kibummmiieeeee" jerit sang eomma dengan ekspresi wajah hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Kaki jenjangnya buru-buru berjalan ke tepian kolam renang sambil meremas piyama yang dikenakannya. Sementara sang suami meraih handuk yang tergeletak di kursi yang menghiasi tepian kolam renang.

" Kibummie, cepat menepi. Tidak baik berenang di malam hari" seru Hankyung dengan nada khawatir. Ia tentu tidak mau salah satu anggota keluarganya terserang demam hanya karena hal ceroboh.

Kibum menoleh ke arah kedua orangtuanya yang sudah memasang wajah panik dan cemas di tepian kolam renang. " Eomma, appa, kalian mau berenang juga?" sahut si bungsu Choi dengan polosnya. Kakinya sedikit menapak di dasar kolam yang tidak terlalu dalam. Kibum malah mengerjap berulang kali ketika eommanya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan sekarang malah memberikan deathglare -yang tentu saja tidak Kibum pahami-.

Akhirnya setelah susah payah memberikan kode agar Kibum beranjak dari kolam renang, Hankyung buru-buru menghampiri Kibum dan melilitkan handuk tebal untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

Tangan kekarnya mengusap punggung Kibum yang kini sudah berbalutkan baju hangat. Dengan penuh kesabaran, Hankyung duduk di samping anaknya sambil terus mencoba memberikan sedikit kehangatan. Pintu kamar Kibum terbuka dan menampilkan sosok keibuan Heechul yang membawakan 2 mug minuman hangat.

" Kibummie jangan berenang malam-malam, ne" ucap Hankyung ketika mulut Kibum sudah mengerucut di pinggiran mug sambil menyeruput minuman yang disodorkan eommanya.

" Ne appa" sahutnya singkat.

Mata Hankyung melotot sempurna ketika istrinya menjilat buih yang menempel di sekitar bibir merah anaknya. Dan tentu saja hal ini membakar rasa cemburu seorang Choi Hankyung. Tangan kekarnya menarik mug yang ada di genggaman Kibum dan meneguknya dengan cepat. Kini, giliran buih yang meninggalkan bekas di sekitar bibir Hankyung.

Lelaki tampan itu mengerlingakan matanya kepada istrinya seolah memberi isyarat.

" Appa mau dicium eomma juga ya?" sela suara menggemaskan yang membuat Hankyung ingin menyumpalnya dengan gulungan tissue toilet. Buru-buru tangan kekarnya menarik tangan halus keluar kamar tanpa menggubris pertanyaan anaknya yang membuatnya malu. Bagaimana tidak malu jika niatmu bisa ditebak oleh anak sepolos Kibum.

" Appa mau membawaku kemana?" Sontak saja Hankyung langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatap sosok anaknya yang polos tengah mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Hankyung gelagapan, ia bingung mau menjawab. Harusnya Tuan Choi menarik tangan sang istri, Choi Heechul. Yah, salahkan Heechul yang menurunkan semua apa yang ada dalam dirinya pada tubuh Kibum. Jadilah mereka berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan termasuk milky skin yang banyak membuat kagum para kaum adam di luar sana.

Dan setelah mengembalikan Kibum ke kamarnya, kali ini tidak salah lagi Hankyung menyeret sang istri masuk ke kamar mereka. Sepertinya ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan malam ini oleh keduanya.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan ah ralat, pemuda cantik tengah dikerubuti segerombolan gadis cantik di salah satu meja kantin. Pipinya yang chubby terus dimainkan secara bergiliran oleh ketiga gadis cantik yang masuk dalam deretan primadona sekolah. Ada bekas kemerahan yang tertinggal di permukaan pipi putihnya. Dan author yakin, jika Heechul tau anak kesayangannya dimainkan layaknya sebuah boneka, bisa jadi ketiga gadis itu hanya akan tinggal nama esok harinya.

" Bummie… Ini cokelat untuk Bummie dari Tiffany noona" sebuah cokelat dengan pita pink melilitnya terulur di depan wajah Kibum yang sedang melahap sandwich yang disodorkan Sooyoung.

" Uwaa… Tiffany noona, cokelat ini untuk Bummie?" sahutnya dengan wajah antusias. Tangannya dengan sigap meraih sebatang cokelat tadi setelah gadis yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya mengangguk pelan.

" Hadiah untuk noona apa, Bummie?" rengeknya lalu menampakkan puppy eyes yang membuat seorang Choi Kibum tertegun melihatnya. Tak disangka ada orang lain yang memiliki puppy eyes yang mematikan selain miliknya.

" Eh, hadiah?"

Tiffany mengangguk pelan lalu menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan wajahnya. Namun lambat laun, salah satu telunjuk Tiffany menepuk pipinya yang sudah dijalari rona merah. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk menahan malu, "Poppo ne" rengek Tiffany yang langsung mendapat sambutan suara koor jamaah dari Jessica dan Sooyoung yang sibuk menikmati wajah tampan Kibum. Keduanya langsung mengeluarkan kilat-kilat kemarahan.

" Poppo? Hemm… Arraseo noona" jawab Kibum dengan lancar yang membuat ketiga gadis itu melotot, tapi Tiffany langsung menyibakkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang sedikit menutupi permukaan pipinya. Bibir merah Kibum sudah mengerucut hendak menempel di permukaan wajah Tiffany yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Jessica dan Sooyoung hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah mereka, mencoba menahan pemandangan yang membuat jantung mereka melompat tak karuan. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara bibir Kibum semakin mendekati wajah Tiffany sebelum-

Cuupppp

Tiffany masih memejamkan matanya erat sambil menahan sensasi ketika deru nafas Kibum menerpa permukaan pipinya, membuat pacu jantungnya tak karuan. Alisnya sedikit bertaut ketika tak kunjung merasakan sentuhan bibir seksi Kibum menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan dibuka kelopak mata yang menutupi obsidian indahnya. Matanya melihat kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di seberang meja sedang menutup mulut mereka dengan punggung tangan – aih, mereka sedang tertawa rupanya- tapi menertawakan apa? Tiffany menoleh dan hampir terlonjak saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut sedikit berantakan duduk diantara dirinya dan Kibum.

" Hangat dan… lembutt…" batinnya.

" Ya! Menyingkir!" bentaknya lalu mendorong tubuh pemuda tadi yang merupakan adik tingkatnya hingga terjembab menyentuh lantai kantin.

Kibum membuka matanya perlahan dengan posisi bibir yang masih dimajukan, matanya menatap sosok yang dikenalnya sedang terduduk di lantai dengan posisi yang kurang enak dipandang. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, mencoba mengingat identitas pemuda tersebut. Bola mata indahnya bergerak ke atas," Tom" serunya lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah pemuda tadi.

" Ya! Namaku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" sahutnya ketus lalu menepuk pantatnya yang sedikit terasa nyeri. Mata tajamnya melirik Tiffany yang sibuk mengusap pipi chubby Kibum dengan mesra. Cemburu? Ne, pemuda dengan postur tubuh menjulang ini memang cemburu. Tapi bukan pada Kibum, tapi Tiffany. Bagaimana dia tidak cemburu melihat pipi chubby yang menampakkan rona merah itu disentuh dengan mudahnya oleh orang lain.

Plakkkk

Tamparan keras membuat kegiatan mengusap pipi kenyal Kibum terhenti oleh ulah Kyuhyun yang dengan sadisnya menghempaskan tangan Tiffany.

" Bummie, poppo ne" lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan histeris seluruh gadis dan pemuda –ehem yang memiliki ketertarikan dengan si polos Kibum-. Buru-buru Kyuhyun menyeret Kibum keluar dari kantin ketika Tiffany sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual ke arah Kibum.

.

.

.

Hupppp…

Aahhhh….

Hosshhhh…

Assshhhh…

Siwon menajamkan pendengarannya ketika mendengar suara aneh saat melewati ruang olahraga. Daripada penasaran, pemuda berbadan tegap ini perlahan mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat Kibum sedang meloncat berulang-ulang. Aigooo~~ Choi Siwon, itu namanya skipping. Oh, adikmu yang polos selalu sukses membuat kepalamu berdenyut bukan?

" Siwonnie hyung…." sebuah suara melengking tinggi menginterupsi langkah Siwon ketika akan meninggalkan ruang olahraga tanpa berniat menyela kegiatan adiknya. Dengan wajah datarnya, Siwon memutar tubuhnya dan membiarkan matanya bergerak melihat Kibum yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" Siwonnie hyuu—kyaaaa-"

BRUUGHH

Oh, ya ampun. Choi Kibum-ku yang imut dan menggemaskan. Bisa kah kamu berhenti membuat kekacauan di setiap chapter FF ini. Kenapa tingkahmu selalu saja membuat author mengurut pelipis?

" Hyungg…bangun. Kenapa tidur di sini" ucapnya sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh kakaknya yang tergeletak di atas lantai dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri. Heumhh… Siwon pingsan. Dan lagi-lagi ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Choi Kibum. Karena terlalu bersemangat berjalan menghampiri Siwon, Kibum tersandung kaki meja. Siwon yang awalnya berniat untuk menolong adiknya malah harus terjembab hingga kepalanya terantuk permukaan lantai sedikit keras, akibatnya tentu saja pemuda tampan itu kehilangan kesadarannya –mungkin-.

Kibum masih saja menggoyangkan tubuh Siwon yang tidak meresponnya. Tiba-tiba saja seringaian kecil terlukis di bibir merahnya," Aku akan mencium Siwonnie hyung jika tidak bangun dalam hitungan ketiga" ancamnya dengan nada menggoda.

" Satu" Kibum sedikit merapatkan jaraknya dengan Siwon yang terbaring tak berdaya.

" Dua" Kibum menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual lalu memajukan bibir seksinya.

" Heuhh.. Jadi hyung benar-benar ingin dicium ya?" desahnya seraya menggesekkan hidung mancungnya di rahang tegas milik kakaknya. Tangan mungilnya bergerak menelusuri setiap inci wajah tampan Siwon. Kening, pipi, dagu, bibir, kemudian beranjak mengusap philtrum.

**Ngekkkk**

Dengan bantuan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, Kibum menjepit hidung Siwon dengan gemas hingga membuat pemuda bertubuh tegap itu bangun dengan sendirinya. Kibum terkekeh menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

" Hyuuungggg…"

" Hyuuunggg…"

" Hyuuunggg…"

" YA! Choi Kibum diam" bantak Siwon dengan raut wajah kesalnya. Kibum masih asyik berjongkok di kaki meja belajar kakaknya dan terus memberikan puppy eyes andalannya.

" Hyung, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa tinggi? Hyuunggg…" rengeknya lalu menarik tepi celana yang dikenakan Siwon.

" Kibummieeeee" erang Siwon lalu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Tidak ada satupun soal yang tertulis di buku yang selesai dikerjakannya karena suara adiknya yang terus menggaung di telinganya. Sejak sepulang sekolah tadi, Kibum terus menguntit langkahnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, meminta tips untuk meninggikan badan. Bukannya Siwon tidak mau memberitau tapi ia juga tidak melakukan olahraga apapun untuk menambah tinggi badannya.

Mungkin keluarga Choi menghasilkan keturunan yang memiliki porsi tubuh tinggi menjulang.

" Wae hyung?" jawabnya polos lalu berjalan mengekor mengikuti Siwon yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Keluar" bentak Siwon seraya membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar.

" Hyung mau mengajariku di luar?" tanya Kibum dengan polosnya.

" Choi…Ki..Bum" kedua tangan Siwon bergerak menuju kepala Kibum dengan posisi ingin menarik rambut hitam adiknya. Matanya terpejam erat dan menarik tangannya menjauhi Kibum yang masih memasang wajah bingungnya. "Uggghhh…." geram Siwon lalu menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Setidaknya Siwon bisa menahan emosinya agar tidak menyakiti adiknya yang super polos.

Kibum menundukkan sedikit wajahnya untuk mengintip ekspresi wajah Siwon yang terhalang poni tipisnya. Matanya membulat," Siwonnie hyung kenapa ? Sakit ?".

" Hyung sedang kesal, Ki..Bum" ucapnya terbata dan dengan sekali dorongan, ia berhasil membuat Kibum keluar dari kamarnya.

Terdengar bantingan keras pintu berwarna coklat di depannya, sedikit membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget.

" Oh, jadi kalau kesal harus menjambak rambut yah? Heuumhhh…" gumamnya pelan lalu berjalan menuruni anak tangga menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar erangan dari ruang kerja appanya, Choi Hankyung yang ada di lantai bawah.

" Gyaaaaaaaaa~~~ Kibummmiieeeee" teriakan Hankyung dari ruang kerja membuat Heechul yang sedang berada di balik meja dapur berlari terbirit menghampiri asal suara dengan langkah tergesa.

" Kibuummiiieeee" kini giliran Heechul yang berteriak menyahut suara suaminya dari bibir pintu.

" Waeyo eomma?" tanya Kibum dengan polos dengan posisi tangan menjambak rambut appanya. Tangan mulus eommanya menarik tangannya dari kepala Hankyung yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

" Kenapa kamu menjambak rambut appamu?" ucap Heechul gemas lalu mengusap kepala suaminya yang tertunduk lesu.

" Memang kenapa eomma? Siwonnie hyung tadi juga sedang kesal dan dia menjambak rambutnya. Bummie hanya membantu appa" Keduanya melotot tajam pada Kibum yang dengan santainya berjalan keluar ruang kerja appanya tanpa wajah bersalah. Hankyung menyandarkan kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri karena kuatnya tarikan anaknya. Hampir saja kepalanya lepas jika Heechul tidak segera datang.

" Kamu apakan Kibum sampai dia menjadi sepolos ini heuh?" ucap Hankyung yang sedang menikmati pijatan ringan dari istrinya. Ia menggunakan paha istrinya sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Wanita cantik itu hanya tersenyum geli mengingat kejadian yang dialami suaminya. Mungkin cara Heechul merawat Kibum sewaktu di Amerika sedikit ketat, tapi terkadang sifat polos Kibum lah yang selalu membuat harinya lebih berwarna.

" Tidak ada. Bukan kah kepolosan Kibum membuatnya berbeda, Hannie?" bisiknya lalu mengecup bibir suaminya dengan lembut yang kemudian berlanjut menjadi lumatan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah menerawang jauh tanpa menggubris angin malam yang mengusik permukaan kulit tubuhnya yang pucat. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan bergerak mengikuti pergerakan angin. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati sensasi ketika bibir merah Kibum menyapa permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ah, sungguh terasa begitu hangat dan lembut. Tak pernah ia merasakan sentuhan selembut ini dari orang lain, termasuk dari kedua orangtuanya. Apa ini karena Kyuhyun memiliki getaran yang berbeda dengan Kibum, manusia polos yang mengusik hatinya untuk selalu berada di dekatnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan obsidian jernih yang begitu menghanyutkan. Senyum menawan terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

" Benar-benar polos" bisiknya lirih sembari merebahkan badan telanjangnya di atap rumahnya yang mewah dengan tebaran cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Hallo, readers. Hehe... *dilempar sandal*

Author kembali dengan lanjutan FF. Heumhh... Harusnya author updatenya masih agak lama sih. Berhubung salah satu readers ada yang ng-wall FB author, menanyakan pasokan FF SiBum di Screenplays yang beberapa hari ini kosong, jadi author update deh.

Niat awal mau update 2 FF tapi ga tau juga sih, baru kelar ngetik FF ini. Ini aja agak rancu ceritanya. Mianhae... janji ko bakal ada yang lebih gokil lagi di next chapter.

At least, REVIEW pleaseeeee... *hug hug*

Gomawo yang udah mau baca dan review, kalian memang best reviewer sampe bikin author ketawa nista baca review-an kalian. Sekali lagi GOMAWOOO


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Hari-hari di keluarga Choi semakin ramai dengan kehadiran si bungsu alias Choi Kibum yang selalu membuat ulah. Tiada hari tanpa cerita yang berawal dari tingkah polos Kibum. Dan beruntung baginya, orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya memiliki kesabaran ekstra tinggi dalam menghadapi tingkah maupun pertanyaan polos yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Yeah, meski di belakang Kibum mereka akan sibuk menghantamkan kepala mereka ke dinding karena kepolosan bungsu keluarga Choi. Toh, wajah tampan errr manis Kibum membuat banyak orang terpesona dengannya. Ah kalian belum tau kan popularitas Kibum di sekolah barunya? Dia menjadi incaran seme di seluruh sekolah loh. Bahkan kepopulerannya sudah tersebar hingga sekolah lain. Jadi jangan heran jika sepanjang cerita nanti, kalian akan menemukan kejadian sedikit aneh.

Jika kita kembali pada pada cerita minggu lalu eh benarkan chapter 3 author update minggu lalu? Yah, anggap saja minggu lalu.

Kibum masih sibuk dengan program meninggikan badannya yang dianggap kurang proporsional. Dan ini semua karena ulah dari mulut tajam Cho Kyuhyun, idola sekolah yang memiliki sifat kurang baik. Heiii… Jangan berburuk sangka dulu. Kurang baik dalam arti dia suka sekali menggoda orang lain. Dan juga keluarganya adalah donator tetap di sekolahnya jadi wajar ia bisa melakukan hal sesuka hatinya termasuk membolos ataupun datang terlambat. Tapi masih dianggap wajar, kenakalan yang wajar untuk semua anak laki-laki, bukan?

Kalian ingin tau seperti apa sosok Kyuhyun yang bisa masuk jejeran idola di sekolahnya? Bagaimana author menjelaskannya. Mungkin kalian bisa membayangkan tokoh pangeran yang sering kalian baca pada cerita komik. Tapi perlu diingat, pangeran kita yang satu ini sedikit bengal. Bukankah menarik jika memiliki karakter pangeran bengal heuh? kkk~~

Uh, sepulang sekolah si manusia polos langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Mungkin dia sedikit stress karena usahanya meninggikan badan tidak membuahkan hasil. Yah, nampaknya makhluk imut yang membuat para readers ingin menggigitnya ini sudah tidak sabaran melihat hasil usaha skipping maupun berenang setiap hari. Ayolah Choi Kibum, memang 179cm kurang tinggi? Sepertinya kita harus memberi tau Heechul jika anaknya yang polos sudah terkontaminasi ucapan Cho Kyuhyun.

Heechul sudah berulang kali mengetuk daun pintu kamar Kibum namun tidak ada sahutan. Hanya suara hening yang ia dengarkan ketika telinganya ditempelkan pada daun pintu. Heechul memilih membiarkan anaknya beristirahat, mungkin kegiatan sekolah hari ini sedikit banyak sudah menyita tenaganya.

Heechul mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kamar yang ditempati Siwon, yang letaknya tepat berada di samping kamar Kibum. Tangannya mendorong pintu yang memang tidak dikunci itu. Matanya melihat anak tirinya sedang duduk di tepi jendela dengan memainkan smartphonenya.

" Boleh eomma masuk, Siwonnie?" ucap Heechul lirih sambil berdiri memegang daun pintu. Heechul sengaja menahan langkahnya untuk meminta ijin anak tirinya. Ia tidak mau memaksa Siwon menerima kehadirannya. Ia juga tidak mau membuat kehadirannya mengganggu Siwon.

Namun Heechul bisa bernafas lega ketika pemuda berwajah tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum kembali melempar pandangan keluar jendela. Semburat cahaya matahari sore yang berwarna kuning keemasan menerobos masuk kamar hingga memperlihatkan pantulan tubuh Siwon.

Heechul menarik kursi belajar hingga tepi jendela. Ia mendudukkan diri senyaman mungkin. Kepalanya sedikit terdongak ketika menatap wajah rupawan Siwon. Tangan rampingnya menepuk pelan paha Siwon, berusaha meraih perhatiannya. Ia tersenyum ketika Siwon menatapnya datar. Setidaknya pandangan mata Siwon sekarang sedikit melembut dibanding pertama kali mereka bertemu.

" Maafkan Kibummie, ne" Kontan saja Siwon membelalakkan matanya heran. Namun pemuda tampan itu hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap punggung tangan eommanya.

" Gwenchana eommonim. Kibum sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku. Aku senang Kibum ada di sini"

" Apa dia berbuat aneh-aneh padamu?" Nada suara Heechul sedikit merendah ketika menanyakan ini. Ia takut Siwon mengalami trauma akibat perilaku Kibum yang polos dan sedikit aneh.

"…." Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia kembali melempar pandangannya jauh ke luar jendela. Ia teringat bagaimana saat pertama kali bertemu Kibum, ia sudah disambut dengan ciuman. Setidaknya ia tau jika Kibum setiap hari berusaha menciumnya dengan dalih sebagai ciuman sayang kepada saudaranya. Tapi hanya 2 kali Siwon kecolongan dengan aksi menggemaskan Kibum.

" Ini semua salah eomma yang dulu selalu mengurungnya di rumah, jadi Kibummie tidak bisa bebas berteman dengan orang lain. Kibummie terlalu polos. Eomma tidak mau sifat buruk ayahnya menurun pada Kibummie. Hah.. Tapi eomma malah membuat Kibum menjadi anak sepolos ini."

" Gwenchana eommonim"

" Eomma harap kamu bisa menjaga Kibum untuk eomma, Siwonnie" ucap Heechul lirih sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Siwon termangu sejenak. Menjaga Kibum? Err.. Itu sama artinya Siwon harus mengawasi Kibum setiap hari kan?

" Harus menjaga si manusia polos. Heuhh…" desahnya lagi.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda gagah tengah menapaki halaman belakang sekolah yang cenderung sepi dari jamahan penghuni sekolahnya. Mungkin karena suasana yang sepi dan tidak banyak yang mau sekedar mampir untuk beristirahat dari bisingnya hiruk-pikik suasana sekolah yang monoton setiap harinya, membuat sedikit siswa yang mau menapaki hamparan rumput hijau yang terpangkas rapi. Salah satunya adalah Choi Siwon, pemuda tampan yang banyak diidolakan gadis di sekolahnya. Ketampanannya bahkan sudah tersebar luas hingga keluar gerbang sekolahnya. Siapapun pasti mengenal Choi Siwon. Remaja putri dari sekolah lain bahkan mengidolakan Siwon sebagai pengerannya. Tapi Siwon terlihat kurang begitu tertarik dengan lawan jenisnya. Bukan karena dia homo tapi ia sudah memiliki tambatan hati yang sejak lama mencuri perhatiannya.

Pandangannya menerawang jauh, menatap setiap inci rumput yang dipangkas sama tinggi. Kaki jenjangnya menelusuri halaman belakang sekolah dengan iringan hembusan angin kecil yang begitu memabukkan dunia fantasinya. Rupanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di salah satu batang pohon yang berdiri menjulang dengan dahan yang memiliki anak cabang. Semilir angin membuatnya terlena, kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit menutup. Tanpa disadari olehnya, senyum indah terlukis di bibir kaku yang sudah lama tidak menyunggingkan senyum melaikatnya.

Hosshhh….

Aaahhhh…

Hoossshhh…

Pelipisnya sedikit memicing ketika mendengar suara aneh yang menggaung di telinganya. Ah, jangan katakan ini adalah suara Kibum lagi. Siwon mengeraskan wajahnya, ia berusaha mengacuhkan suara yang hingga kini masih bisa didengarnya meski sudah 15 menit berlalu.

Karena istirahatnya sedikit ahh sangat terganggu, Siwon membuka kelopak matanya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seuruh halaman belakang sekolah yang terlihat sepi. Mata tajamnya tidak menemukan adiknya yang polos berada di dekatnya. Apa mungkin Siwon salah dengar? Mengingat pemuda tampan ini sedikit memiliki masalah pada indera pendengarannya. Atau jangan-jangan, suara bising tadi merupakan fantasinya saja karena terlampau memikirkan Kibum. Errr.. Atau itu tadi suara makhluk tak kasat mata yang ingin menggoda pemuda tertampan di sekolah.

Siwon bergidik ngeri ketika memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir. Memang dirinya sering mendengar cerita misteri mengenai kejadian aneh di sekolahnya tapi ia selalu berusaha menepisnya. Ia tidak terlalu percaya. Oke,,mungkin ia selama ini selalu memungkiri jika ia tidak percaya makhluk halus atau hantu tapi ada kalanya nyalinya menjadi sedikit redup.

Siwon buru-buru berjalan menjauhi halaman sekolah sebelum ia memiliki pikiran kalut.

" Si…ahh..Siwonnie hyungghh"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia dengan jelas mendengar namanya. Ia segera membalikkan badan dan terperangah ketika melihat adiknya yang polos sedang menggantung badannya di salah satu dahan pohon. Siwon segera saja berlari dan berdiri tepat di bawah Kibum.

" Sedang apa kamu di sana hah?" sentaknya sedikit kesal. Ia selalu saja menjadi pihak yang dirugikan dengan tingkah polos Kibum.

" Aku olahraga hyung"

" Turun. Nanti kamu bisa jatuh"

" Aniyo. Aku masih pendek. Apalagi Tom masih mengejekku" Kibum menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah nampak merona merah. Keringat sudah tercecer di wajah manisnya namun tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

" Kamu tinggi Choi Kibum. Akan hyung hajar temanmu yang bernama Tom itu. Dia berbohong padamu"

" Jinjja hyung? Kyaaaa~~" Geez! Mungkin karena terlalu senang dengan ucapan hyungnya, Kibum sampai tidak sadar telah melepaskan cengkeraman eratnya pada dahan pohon. Dan kini, tubuhnya terjun bebas sampai membuat Siwon yang menunggunya di bawah berusaha merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menyambut adiknya.

**BRUUGGHH**

**Cuppp…**

"Gyaaaa…. Choi Kibum sialan" jerit Siwon histeris ketika ia merasakan bibirnya basah oleh sentuhan lembut bibir merah Kibum. Rupanya Kibum pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika tubuhnya terjatuh menimpa badan besar milik Siwon.

Kibum masih belum beranjak dari tubuh Siwon meski hyungnya sudah meronta.

" Hyung… Gomawo. Kibummie sayang Siwonnie hyung" ucapnya lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosanya setelah menjatuhkan diri di pelukan Siwon.

" Choi Kibum cepat menyingkir dari tubuhku" bantak Siwon dengan muka sudah merah padam.

" Arraseo hyung" sahut Kibum dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya sebelum akhirnya ia mendaratkan bibirnya sekali lagi pada bibir joker milik Siwon.

Sebelum ia mendengarkan lengkingan suara Siwon menyapa telinganya, Kibum sudah berlari terbirit menjauhi halaman belakang sekolah dengan wajah riangnya. Sementara Siwon masih terbaring di rerumputan, masih berusaha menstabilkan emosinya yang meluap karena adiknya sudah berhasil mencuri ciuman darinya sebanyak 2 kali.

.

.

.

Kakinya sengaja dihentakkan pada permukaan lantai koridor sedikit keras karena ia sudah sedikit lama berdiri di depan sebuah kelas. Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya, menyalakan PSP yang selalu menemani kemanapun langkahnya pergi.

Mulutnya mengerucut membuat beberapa siswi yang lewat di depannya terperangah kagum dengan ketampanannya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu menggubris tatapan kagum kaum hawa di sekolahnya, yang lebih membuatnya tertarik untuk saat ini adalah PSP yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi perhatiannya akan tersita oleh makhluk polos yang masih menghuni kelasnya.

Terdengar ringingan bel tanda jam istirahat siang sudah berbunyi. Segerombolan siswa keluar dari kelas, termasuk Kibum yang tengah berjalan santai keluar dari kelas tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sudah sejak tadi menunggunya. Kibum terus melenggangkan kakinya menyusuri koridir yang sedikit ramai sampai telinganya terusik oleh sebuah suara.

" Heiii…tunggu"

Kibum mendengar suara yang menurutnya tidak asing di telinganya. Namun ia masih saja melenggangkan kakinya tanpa berniat berhenti atau sekedar menoleh ke asal suara.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang dengan sedikit keras. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati pemuda yang tempo hari mencelanya dengan sebutan "pendek" sedang menumpukkan kedua tangannya pada lututnya.

" Ke- napa huhhh tidak enghh berhenti heuhh?" ucapnya sembari mengatur nafasnya.

Kibum terdiam sejenak dan memperhatikan wajah pemuda dihadapannya saat ini. kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. " Kamu tidak memanggilku" jawabnya polos lalu menepuk kepala Kyuhyun layaknya hewan peliharaannya. Kibum tertawa pelan ketika melihat ekspresi ketidaksukaan Kyuhyun saat Kibum menepuk kepalanya. Tapi Kyuhyun diam, ia tidak protes atau marah. Rasa marahnya menguap saat melihat wajah Kibum yang terlihat seperti malaikat ketika tertawa.

" Aku sudah memanggilmu" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Kibum yang masih berada di atas kepalanya.

" Namaku Kibum. Lebih tepatnya Choi Kibum. Dan aku tidak memiliki nama panggilan Heii" Kyuhyun hampir tersedak ketika mendengar jawaban dari manusia yang selama ini dianggapnya terlampau polos. Ia tersenyum kecut.

" Tom mau ke kantin dengan Kibummie?" lanjutnya lagi sambil menggoyangkan tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman erat tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Ia membiarkan namja manis yang berjalan beriringan dengannya mengucapkan nama "Tom" berkali-kali asalkan ia masih bisa merasakan kelembutan sentuhan tangan Kibum yang bertautan dengan tangannya.

Sesampainya di kantin, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk mengisi salah satu meja kantin. Kibum sibuk menyeruput susu kotak yang ditraktir Kyuhyun untuknya. Tentu saja Kibum senang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menopang dagunya di atas meja tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya pada Kibum.

Kyuhyun bahagia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan namja manis yang sudah merebut perhatiannya melebihi PSP yang selama ini selalu menemani harinya.

" Tom"

" Sudah aku katakan namaku CHO KYUHYUN bukan Tom" ucapnya sedikit kesal sembari meninggikan suaranya pada penekanan nama Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan monyet sirkus yang selalu menjadi tontonan Kibum ketika rombongan sirkus mampir di kotanya.

" Hiks… Tom jahat. Aku akan bilang pada Siwonnie hyung. Hiks…" Uppsss… Matilah Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang dirimu sedang berada dalam bahaya karena sudah berhadapan dengan induk singa kelaparan. Tanpa keduanya sadar, sebenarnya Siwon sudah duduk mengamati Kyuhyun dan Kibum melalui kejauhan. Kyuhyun panik ketika namja manis yang duduk di sampingnya terus mengeluarkan isakan lirih. Padahal ia sudah mengeluarkan berbagai macam bujukan yang sering ia pakai untuk menggoda siswi di sekolahnya. Oh ayolah, Kyuhyun-sshi apa kamu lupa gender Kibum?

Mata Kyuhyun tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan mata elang milik Siwon. Glekkk… Kyuhyun seakan kesulitan menelan ludahnya ketika merasakan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh seniornya. Oh Tuhan, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun membekap mulut Kibum untuk beberapa saat agar tidak membuat Choi Siwon melirik tajam ke arahnya.

" Kibummie..ssstt.. Diam ne" bisik Kyuhyun lirih sambil terus mencuri pandang ke arah seniornya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika kaleng cola yang ada dalam genggaman Siwon sudah tidak utuh lagi. Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun benar-benar merinding dibuatnya.

" Kibummie boleh memanggilku Tom. Panggil Tom" ucapnya lagi dengan nada pasrah. Apapun akan Kyuhyun lakukan agar ia bisa terbebas dari jerat singa yang sedang mengawasi mangsanya. Seketika Kibum terdiam dan menyunggingkan senyum bahagianya.

" Uwaahhh… Tommie Tommie Tommie" ucapnya berkali-kali dengan nada manja membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar bisa merasakan debaran jantung yang meloncat tak karuan. Choi Kibum memang berbeda.

Mata cokelatnya kembali melirik ke arah meja yang ditempati Siwon, namun kini sudah kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia mendesah lega. Ia tidak mau memiliki masalah dengan manusia es.

.

.

.

Drepp…. Dreppp… Dreppp….

Terdengar dribell bola menggaung di sekitar lapangan basket. Sesekali terdengar bunyi gemericik ring basket ketika bola melesak masuk. Dengan lincah, tangannya memainkan bola basket lalu melakukan high jump sembari melemparkan bola ke arah ring.

Ia tersenyum penuh rasa puas ketika namja yang duduk mengisi bangku penonton bertepuk tangan dengan kilatan rasa kagum dengan permainannya. Diraihnya handuk yang diulurkan Kibum padanya.

" Tommie hebat… 2 jempol" Kibum mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya tepat di depan wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Kibum lembut. Tidak percuma ia memaksa Kibum menemaninya bermain basket. Kyuhyun selalu bosan mendapat teriakan histeris dari para gadis yang hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi permainannya.

" Tentu saja. Kibummie suka?" ucapnya sebelum meneguk sebotol air mineral yang ada di genggaman tangan Kibum.

" Ne, Kibummie suka"

Kibum tiba-tiba saja berteriak histeris dengan mata membulat sempurna. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya karena keheranan.

" Waeyo?"

" Tom, itu apa?" tunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya. Kibum berjalan semakin mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya dengan wajah setengah bingung. Ia kemudian tersentak kaget ketika merasakah jari telunjuk Kibum menekan perutnya yang terekspos karena ia melepas seragam sekolahnya.

" Tom, kamu membelinya dimana?" Kibum masih setia menekan setiap lekukan perut Kyuhyun yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Matanya memandang dengan penuh kekaguman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu menghentikan tangan Kibum yang bergerilya menjamah perutnya. " Kibummie, ini namanya abs" sahutnya tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan Kibum.

Kibum hanya mengangguk, entah si manusia polos ini mengangguk tanda mengerti atau ia sedang bingung untuk mencernanya. Tatapan matanya masih setia tertuju pada perut sahabat barunya yang berbentuk kotak-kotak.

" Kamu membelinya dimana, Tom?" Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang begitu menggelitiknya.

" Aku berolahraga. Kibummie mau memiliki abs?" tanyanya iseng tapi langsung disambut anggukan mantap dari namja manis yang masih setia memperhatikan perutnya.

" Lebih baik jangan. Kibummie tidak boleh memiliki abs" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi yang mendatangkan desahan kecewa si bungsu keluarga Choi.

.

.

.

Terdengar bantingan pintu rumah yang membuat penghuni rumah tersentak kaget. Kibum terus saja berjalan errr lebih tepatnya berlari menapaki satu per satu anak tangga menuju lantai 2. Tangannya menarik handle pintu tanpa mengetuk atau memanggil nama penghuni kamar.

" Hyuuuuuunngggg…." teriaknya setelah memasuki kamar kakaknya yang sepi. Kibum terdiam sejenak sebelum menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar gemericik suara air yang beradu dengan lantai.

Kibum mendesah lega, ia memilih duduk di tepi ranjang milik Siwon sambil menunggu kakaknya selesai mandi. Kedua kakinya diangkat tinggi-tinggi kemudian dihentakkan ke lantai.

**Sreeekkkk**

Kibum berjingkat kaget ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan Siwon dengan lilitan handuk putih sebatas pinggangnya. Siwon juga tak kalah kaget saat melihat adiknya yang polos sudah terlonjak dari atas ranjangnya.

" Mau apa lagi?" ucapnya ketus sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Siwonnie hyung punya abs juga? Uwahhh… Hyung harus mengajari Kibummie membuat abs" jawabnya lalu mendekati Siwon yang mulai memasang badan siaga. Matanya terus mengawasi gerakan Kibum yang semakin mendekat kepadanya.

" Aku tidak ada waktu"

" Hyung harus mengajariku membuat abs, kalau tidak…" Kibum mulai memasang seringai liciknya dan berhasil membuat Siwon bergidik ngeri.

" Kalau tidak,kamu mau apa huh?" Siwon sedikit menantang adiknya.

"Aku akan mencubit abs hyung seperti ini"

" Gyaaaaaaaaa…..Kibummmiiieeeeee….."

**_TBC_**

Annyeonghaseyo kk~~

Ada yang rindu author kah?

Sebenarnya mau update FF Complicated tapi takut kena penghapusan jadi memilih update FF ini dulu. Kalo di delete, author akan beneran pindah dari FFn. Kalo sampai besok pagi FF ini masih aman, besok author akan berani update FF Complicated. Jadi, mari berdoa semoga sudah tidak ada lagi penghapusan masal di FFn.

Leave your reviews pleaseeee….


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

" Gyaaaaaaaaa…..Kibummmiiieeeeee….." lengkingan suara Siwon terdengar menggelegar hingga lantai bawah. Bahkan beberapa ekor burung yang berteduh pada dahan pohon yang menghiasi taman keluarga Choi langsung berhambur pergi. Oh ayolah Choi, cubitan yang mendarat di perut berototmu tidak akan membuat abs-mu rontok begitu saja.

Dan lihat saja sekarang si manusia polos nan imut malah menyeringai lebar melihat wajah memerah hyungnya. Eh, tapi kenapa wajah Kibum juga ikut memerah ? Apa dia memiliki alergi matahari ? Loh, hari sudah beranjak sore dan hanya menyisakan suhu udara yang tidak terlalu panas. Tungguuu…. Ada yang sesuatu aneh.

Err… Author tidak mau menduga-duga suatu hal yang tidak ada kepastiannya. Lebih baik kalian mengikuti jalannya cerita saja. Mungkin nanti kalian akan mendapatkan jalan terangnya.

Plaaakkkkk ~~

Tamparan keras mengenai tangan kanan Kibum yang masih setia menjepit perut berotot itu dengan kedua jarinya. Siwon meringis pelan, permukaan kulit perutnya terasa berdenyut. Tidak meninggalkan bekas kemerahan tapi sukses membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Selama ini saja belum pernah ada yang berani menyentuh perut kebanggaannya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Aish, sepertinya Siwon harus ekstra hati-hati jika abs yang sudah dibentuknya selama 2 tahun belakangan ini ingin aman dari sentuhan adik tirinya.

" Jadi hyung mau membantu Bummie kan ~~ ?" Kibum mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah imutnya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap berulang-ulang agar Siwon menuruti keinginannya. Sepertinya si polos ingin bersaing dengan Kyuhyun. Oh, Choi Kibum yang sangat dan amat tampan, banyak orang yang tidak mendukung idemu untuk memiliki abs.

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Mata tajam bak tatapan elangnya menelusuri setiap inci tubuh adiknya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki yang masih dibalut seragam sekolah. Sesaat tatapannya tertuju pada paras cantik Kibum. Dengan tubuh yang tinggi menjulang, Kibum memang memiliki sesuatu yang mampu menarik perhatian para seme di sekolah. Apalagi bibir merah yang menggoda untuk disentuh. Ah, pantas saja Siwon selalu mendapat laporan dari teman-temannya jika adiknya yang cantik selalu menjadi sasaran seme pervert. Ditambah dengan kulit putih mulus yang amat memikat.

" Aniyo." Satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir tipis Siwon sukses membuat wajah berseri Kibum berubah lesu. Lengkungan indah yang menghiasi bibir merahnya sontak hilang dan digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih. Rasa perih menghujam dadanya kala melihat ekpresi kesedihan yang ditampilkan adiknya. Ingin rasanya Siwon menarik kembali kata-katanya jika pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti hati Kibum.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sebaris kalimat digumamkannya tapi tidak terlalu jelas ditangkap indera pendengaran Siwon. Kedua kaki yang berbalut sepatu berwarna putih dengan corak biru menapak mendekati daun pintu kamar Siwon. Sebelum tapakan kakinya sukses melewati ambang pintu, suara khas milik Siwon menghentikan langkahnya.

" Aku akan membantumu, tapi tidak yakin itu akan berjalan lancar."

Satu pancaran bahagia kembali ditangkap indera penglihatannya sebelum tubuh mungil Kibum menghambur memeluknya erat. Seluruh sel syarafnya merespon gerakan tiba-tiba Kibum dengan membalas pelukan hangat yang diterimanya. Kedua tangan kekarnya mengusap punggung Kibum yang dibalut seragam putih. Siwon hampir mendesis kala kepala Kibum menggesek dada telanjangnya. Ada satu perasaan yang sekarang sedang melingkupi hati Siwon namun tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Yang jelas perasaan hangat menyelimuti hatinya.

" Gomawo, hyung ~~" ucapnya singkat sebelum menarik kedua pipi kakaknya untuk mengeliminasi jarak mereka berdua. Kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Siwon. Anehnya, kali ini Siwon tidak memberontak. Ia malah memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bibir kenyal Kibum menggelitik permukaan bibirnya. Mungkin Siwon sudah mulai membiasakan diri untuk menerima kecupan dari adiknya. Tidak ada salahnya bukan ? Sejak awal Kibum juga mengatakan jika mencium seseorang yang disayanginya sama halnya orang itu penting baginya. Tidak ada salahnya juga Siwon menerapkan prinsip gila adiknya di dalam kamus kehidupannya.

" Hngghh~~" Satu desisan terdengar saat Kibum melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Siwon. Bukan, rupanya desisan itu berasal dari mulut sang namja tampan. Kibum memicingkan sebelah alisnya melihat kedua kelopak mata kakaknya menutup.

Siwon membelalakkan matanya kaget saat satu sentuhan Kibum menyapa kulit tubuhnya. " Hyung ?" Siwon diam. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka kedua kelopak matanya adalah bibir merah Kibum yang mengkilat diterpa cahaya matahari sore.

" Hmm…"

Wajah Kibum mendadak berwarna merah terang. Bibirnya terus bergerak-gerak hendak mengeluarkan untaian kata tapi diurungkannya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Siwon menggeram gemas melihat tingkahnya.

" Urmm ~~ Handukmu jatuh, hyung."

**Bluussshhh ~~**

Siwon merasakan seluruh anggota tubuhnya kaku. Pori-pori kulitnya mengeluarkan keringat. Dan ia yakin wajahnya tidak kalah merona merah seperti Kibum. Pantas saja Siwon merasakan sedikit keanehan pada tubuhnya.

Kibum bergegas membalikkan badannya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang sudah menutupi wajahnya. Tanpa menunggu teguran Siwon lagi, Kibum beranjak keluar kamar dengan wajah merah padam. Uh, bukan masalah ia melihat 'milik' kakaknya tapi Kibum merasa takjub dengan ukuran 'milik' Siwon.

**BLAMM !**

Bunyi bantingan pintu kamarnya buru-buru menarik mata Siwon yang kini sibuk melilitkan kembali handuknya.

" Ish, jinjja ? Kenapa dengan bocah itu," dengusnya dengan nada keheranan sebelum kembali memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seluruh keluarga Choi sudah berkumpul di meja makan sambil menikmati sarapan yang dibuat Nyonya Choi. Sungguh beruntung Hankyung dan Siwon dengan kedatangan Heechul yang mampu membawa perubahan pada rumah megah keluarga Choi. Biasanya di pagi hari, hanya sang kepala keluarga yang mengisi keheningan meja makan tanpa ditemani anak tunggalnya. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Heechul mampu membuat Hankyung dan Siwon duduk tenang di kursi masing-masing.

Sedangkan Choi Kibum sudah membawa suasana berbeda. Suasana ceria terus dipancarkannya setiap hari. Sapaan hangatnya pada setiap maid yang bertemu dengannya. Pertanyaan konyol yang mampu membuat pekerja di Choi House terpingkal karena ulahnya. Belum lagi aksi menggemaskannya yang sering membuat para maid mencubit pipi tembamnya.

" Kibummie, hari ini jangan pulang terlambat, ne," tegur sang eomma dengan suara lembutnya yang sukses membuat Choi Hankyung menatap istrinya.

" Arraseo, eomma." Kibum mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya secara bersamaan dengan diiringi senyuman lebar.

Siwon tersentak kaget dengan kehadiran tangan ramping Kibum yang sudah mencengkeram erat lengan seragamnya. Dengan wajah dinginnya, Siwon menatap adiknya yang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

" Kajja berangkat hyung. Aku takut terlambat." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kakaknya, Kibum menarik paksa seragam Siwon. Mau tak mau sang pemuda tampan menuruti keinginan Kibum. Lebih baik kali ini ia menurut daripada seragamnya sobek jika terus-menerus ditarik.

Kibum secara bergantian mencium pipi appa dan eommanya. Sedangkan Siwon yang tidak memiliki kebiasaan sok beramah-tamah dengan kedua orangtuanya, hanya membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

Kibum dengan wajah cerianya terus berjalan mendahului Siwon. Terkadang tubuhnya meliuk-liuk mengikuti irama lagu yang didengarnya melalui headphonenya. Sepertinya suasana hati sang manusia polos sedang dalam kondisi baik hari ini.

Dan setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih setengah jam dengan menaiki bus, kedua Choi bersaudara ini berjalan beriringan memasuki halaman sekolah. Kedatangan mereka disambut dengan tatapan kagum dari siswi yang mengidolakan keduanya. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang meneriakkan nama ' Siwon ' dan ' Kibum ' silih berganti.

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Setiap hari pemuda tampan ini akan mendapati pemandangan yang sama setiap harinya. Inilah alasan kenapa Siwon lebih suka datang terlambat. Ia ingin menghindari teriakan para fangirl yang membisingkan telinganya.

Lain dengan kakaknya, Kibum malah menatap antusias satu per satu wajah siswi yang meneriakkan namanya. Kedua tangannya dilambaikan di depan wajahnya lalu menebarkan senyum mempesonanya.

BRUKK~

Beberapa siswi yang meneriakkan nama ' Kibum ' kehilangan kesadarannya dengan kondisi hidung mengucurkan darah segar. Errr ~ apa senyuman seorang Choi Kibum begitu mematikan ?

" Heyoo Kibum-ah, bagaimana hari ini ?" Seorang siswa dengan baju seragam sengaja dikeluarkan langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Kibum. Lalu menarik tubuh mungil teman barunya merapat ke dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun-sshi, apa kamu tidak melihat singa yang sedang berdiri di belakang kalian dengan taring yang siap menancap di kulitmu ?

Siwon hanya diam. Ia terus berjalan mengekor di belakang kedua pemuda yang terlihat sudah akrab satu sama lain. Bibir tipisnya mengatup rapat tapi indera pendengarannya sengaja ditajamkan agar bisa menguping percakapan keduanya. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon masih memegang kepercayaan eommanya untuk menjaga adiknya. Siwon harus ekstra waspada dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun – Kibum.

Kibum terkekeh geli saat tangan besar Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya pelan. " Hari ini ? Ada apa ?" Satu pertanyaan polos Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menggeram gemas. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Kibum. Aish, Kyuhyun harus mengulang kembali pertanyaannya tadi.

" Err ~ kamu tidak membaca pesanku ?" selidik Kyuhyun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kibum. Hidung mancungnya mengendus aroma parfum yang melekat di tubuh Kibum. Tanpa sadar wajahnya semakin mendekati pipi Kibum dan menggesek pelan.

' Halus,' gumamnya dalam hati. Pipi Kibum benar-benar halus dan sangat kenyal. Tidak salah jika selama ini Kyuhyun sering berfantasi liar membayangkan betapa sempurnanya kehalusan kulit putih sahabat barunya.

' Heck ~ Apa yang bocah itu lakukan pada Kibum ?' Siwon melotot kaget melihat pemandangan ganjil di depan matanya. Kedua hoobae-nya melakukan skinship di tempat umum. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat hendak menepuk pundak Kibum yang tidak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya, tapi gerakannya tertahan dengan langkah pemuda bertubuh ramping di depannya.

Kibum yang sedang membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya secara mendadak, membuat Siwon yang ada di belakangnya refleks turut berhenti. Dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk mengamati paras mempesona Kibum dari jarak dekat buru-buru menjauhkan lengannya dari bahu Kibum. Keringat dingin mulai menyeruak keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya kala melihat tatapan tajam sunbaenya. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah, tatapan sunbaenya yang juga kakak dari Kibum membuat tubuhnya mati rasa.

" Siwonnie hyung, nanti pulang duluan saja. Aku akan pulang bersama Tom. Arraseo ?"

Siwon diam. Matanya melirik hoobaenya yang melempar senyum kaku padanya. Kontak mata Siwon dan Kyuhyun terputus saat tangan halus Kibum menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

" Yaaa ~ kajja masuk kelas. Kita harus berbicara, Tom ~~" rengeknya dengan suara errr imut.

" An – annyeong sunbae." Kyuhyun menyapa Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan terbirit menyusul Kibum yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah.

" Aish, apa bocah itu memiliki seks 'menyimpang' ?"

.

.

.

Suasana malam yang dingin tidak membuat salah satu ruangan di keluarga Choi hening. Malah sebaliknya, terdengar suara tawa yang saling bersahutan diiringi dengan suara alunan musik. Di sebuah ruangan dengan desain interior yang sederhana, Hankyung dan Heechul saling duduk berdampingan di sebuah sofa panjang. Tangan keduanya bertautan erat seolah sedang memamerkan kemesraan mereka sebagai pasangan baru. Senyum dan tawa renyah tak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka. Terkadang Heechul melayangkan cubitan kecil pada perut suaminya kala gurauan yang dilontarkannya sedikit membuatnya tersipu malu.

Dan di seberang mereka, Siwon duduk berdampingan dengan seorang gadis cantik yang menyandang sebagai kekasihnya, **Stella Kim**. Siwon sengaja mengajak kekasih yang sudah mengisi kehampaan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan orangtuanya. Lagipula, Stella sudah lama merengek untuk bertemu Tuan Choi.

Jika selama ini Siwon jarang memiliki waktu berdua dengan Stella, itu diakibatkan Stella yang sedang menemani appanya menjalani pengobatan di luar negeri. Sebagai anak tunggal di keluarganya, Stella harus sering bertolak Korea – Amerika untuk menjenguk appanya. Jadi selama sebulan ini Siwon terpaksa harus menahan berjumpa dengan Stella. Jika kalian bertanya kepribadian Siwon saat berada di dekat Stella, tentu saja sikap dingin Siwon akan melunak. Raut wajah dinginnya akan terganti dengan wajah cerah yang selalu menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Seluruh sekolah sudah tau jika pangeran mereka sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Jadi, banyak gadis yang menelan harapan mereka bulat-bulat untuk mendekati Choi Siwon.

" Aigoo ~~ Sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan menggelar pesta besar-besaran, yeobo," celetuk Heechul yang disambut anggukan mantap sang suami. Kehadiran Stella sudah mendapat tempat di dalam keluarga Choi. Kedepannya mungkin aka nada 5 orang yang melingkari meja makan keluarga Choi. Sejak pertama datang, Heechul sudah menyambut penuh antusias kedatangan Stella. Apalagi sikap ramah kekasih Siwon mampu menyihir keduanya. Paras cantik, senyum memikat, dan bagaimana pancaran cinta saling terpancar dari mata keduanya saat saling memandang.

" Eomaaaaa ~~" Siwon menunduk malu sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil sang kekasih. Keduanya sama-sama menahan malu ketika kedua orangtua Siwon terus menggoda mereka.

" Hmm, mulai sekarang Stella harus memanggilku dengan sebutan appa," goda Choi Hankyung.

" Aku juga ingin dipanggil eomma~~" sambung Heechul dengan suara yang menggoda. Gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelah Siwon tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai dijalari rona merah.

" B- baiklah eomma, appa ~~" ucapnya dengan suara lirih dan dijawab gelak tawa sepasang suami istri itu.

Siwon mengusap pelan punggung tangan sang kekasih. Pemuda tampan itu bisa merasakan remasan tangan halus Stella semakin menguat seiring dengan gelak tawa yang memenuhi ruang keluarga Choi.

" Gwenchana ?" bisiknya pelan tepat di daun telinga kekasihnya.

Stella mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk menahan malu. Mata indahnya menangkap wajah tampan Siwon yang sedang menatapnya lekat. " Gwenchana oppa." Ia lalu mengumbar senyum tipis.

" Hmm ~ Kajja kita makan malam," seru Heechul setelah mendapat kode dari maid yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Keempatnya langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sudah disambut dengan makanan lezat nan menggoda.

Semua sepakat jika maid di keluarga Choi benar-benar membuat malam ini begitu istimewa.

Semuanya sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing, sedangkan Heechul masih berjalan menjauhi meja makan dan menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai 2. Apa lagi yang dilakukan Nyonya Choi selain mencari anak kesayangannya yang tidak muncul sejak siang tadi. Bukankah wajar jika seorang ibu mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang terlampau polos ?

Tangan kanannya terulur mendorong daun pintu kamar Kibum. Suasana gelap langsung ditangkap indera penglihatannya saat pertama kali menapakkan sebelah kakinya memasuki kamar Kibum. Kedua tangannya meraba-raba dinding guna mencari saklar.

Ketika cahaya terang memenuhi seluruh ruangan, mata indah Heechul mengelilingi kamar dengan nuansa hitam-putih yang mendominasi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika Kibum berada di kamarnya.

" Eomma ~~" Heechul terlonjak kaget mendengar suara bass Siwon yang menyentak kegiatannya menginspeksi kamar Kibum. Sesegera mungkin wanita cantik itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap pemuda tampan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

" Wae, chagi ?" Heechul berjalan mendekati Siwon. Tangannya mengait di lengan kekar anaknya dan menuntunnya menjauh dari kamar Kibum.

" Kibum belum pulang ?" Keduanya serentak menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sejenak Heechul menghela nafas panjang sembari memejamkan kelopak matanya sejenak.

Sebagai ibu, tentu Heechul merasa khawatir karena siang tadi ia belum sempat melihat sosok Kibum. Bahkan ketika ia mencoba mengirimkan pesan atau sekedar menghubungi Kibum saja tidak mendapat jawaban. Rasa kalut semakin menderanya saat hari mulai beranjak malam. Seumur hidupnya, Heechul belum pernah melihat Kibum keluar dari rumah lewat dari jam 7 malam.

Sentuhan pelan Siwon yang memijat bahu eommanya membuat Heechul tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. " Kibum belum pulang. Mungkin Kibummie bermain dengan temannya." Heechul menghibur dirinya lalu mencoba tersenyum kepada Siwon. Ia tidak ingin menampakkan rasa khawatir yang menyerang nuraninya sebagai seorang ibu.

Siwon masih berdiam diri di tempatnya, menatap tubuh eommanya yang beranjak turun menapaki tangga. Ketika kaki kanannya hendak menapak anak tangga, telinganya menangkap deru suara mesin. Bergegas ia membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju ujung lorong lantai 2. Dan sekarang, dari balik jendela bening yang menyembunyikan sosoknya, Siwon menerawang jauh ke depan.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam di keluarga Choi berlangsung santai dan penuh dengan kehangatan, meski si manusia polos tidak ikut menemani. Padahal Heechul sudah menyuruh anaknya untuk tidak pulang terlambat karena akan menyambut kedatangan Stella.

" Eomma, appa, aku akan mengantar Stella pulang," pamit Siwon sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil Range Rover hitam miliknya.

" Ne. Kamu harus sering-sering mengajak calon menantuku ini bermain ke sini." Hankyung mulai menggoda calon menantunya yang menunduk malu di dalam mobil.

" Appa ~~" Gadis cantik itu berucap lirih.

" Arra. Arra ~~ Kamu harus mengantarkan Stella selamat sampai rumah. Eomma tidak mau calon menantu keluarga Choi sakit." Pesan Heechul sebelum menarik suaminya memasuki rumah.

" Ne." Siwon langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan kendaraannya dengan tempo sedang membelah jalanan kota Seoul.

.

.

.

Kibum membanting tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang empuknya. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya yang penuh peluh dan mengganti pakaian seragam dengan setelan piyama bermotif kelinci, Kibum segera menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas pendek, kelopak mata Kibum mulai mengatup. Menyembunyikan obsidian indah yang membuat banyak penghuni di sekolahnya kagum akan sosoknya. Baru sekitar 5 menit pemuda manis ini menikmati pejaman matanya, pintu kamarnya langsung dibanting dengan keras hingga membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Dengan mata setengah mengantuk, Kibum mengusap kelopak matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

" Siwon hyung ~~ Kenapa harus membanting pintu kamarku ?" rengeknya dengan suara serak. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal sambil terus bergumam tidak jelas.

Kibum memekik pelan saat pemuda bertubuh tegap yang menyandang sebagai kakaknya menarik pergelangan tangannya cukup kuat. Bahkan ia hampir terjungkal dari atas ranjangnya seandainya tangannya yang lain tidak mencengkeram selimut.

Siwon tidak memerdulikan rengekan adiknya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia terus menyeret Kibum keluar dari kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa. Meski hari sudah beranjak larut bahkan sudah lewat tengah malam, kedua kakak beradik ini tetap menembus dinginnya udara malam hanya dengan balutan baju tipis. Siwon dengan celana olahraga berwarna hitam dan t-shirt tipis.

" Hyunggg ~~ dingin ~~" rajuk Kibum dengan bibir bergetar. Kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada, mencoba menghalau udara dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama.

" Sekarang kamu harus berlari, Kibummie," titah Siwon dengan nada dingin.

" La – lari ? Untuk apa, hyung ?" Kedua matanya membulat sempurna diiringi dengan uap dingin yang keluar dari setiap lontaran kata dari mulutnya.

" Bukankah kemarin kamu mengatakan ingin memiliki abs, hmmhh ?" Mata Siwon mulai memicing tajam.

Kibum menggaruk pipinya pelan lalu menatap langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang. " Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin memiliki abs. Abs itu apa, hyung ?" Lontaran pertanyaan ini sukses membuat Siwon menggeram kesal. Mati-matian ia tidak melampiaskan rasa marahnya kepada Kibum yang sengaja menggodanya dengan memasang wajah polosnya.

" Choi Kibum ! Berhenti sok polos. Sekarang kamu harus berlari dari sini sampai ujung jalan di depan sebanyak 10x."

Kibum menatap nanar aspal jalan yang berada jauh di depannya. Jika diperkirakan jarak tempuh rute lari dari depan gerbang keluarga Choi sampai ujung jalan yang dimaksud Siwon dan sebaliknya, kemungkinan berjarak 3 kilometer. Mulut Kibum yang sedari tadi menggumam kesal sukses dibuat menganga lebar. 1x lari memerlukan jarak tempuh 3 kilometer. Dan ia harus melakukan sebanyak 10x ! Artinya Kibum harus berlari sejauh 30 kilometer.

Kibum hampir meraung menangisi nasibnya. Padahal Kibum sejak sepulang sekolah sengaja menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun untuk berolahraga di gym langganannya. Belum lagi dari sore hingga malam hari, Kyuhyun terus mengajaknya bertanding basket 1 vs 1. Tulang di tubuhnya sukses dibuat rontok satu persatu. Jika Kibum menuruti keinginan gila kakaknya, pasti baru 1 kali lari tubuhnya langsung ambruk di tengah jalan.

" Lain kali hyunnggg ~~" rengeknya dengan memasang wajah memelas. Siwon menggeleng tapi Kibum tidak peduli. Ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menjauhi kakaknya.

Tangan besar Siwon langsung mencengkeram erat kepala Kibum dan memutar tubuh mungil dengan balutan piyama lucu itu. " Kamu tidak mau aku melapor pada eommonim, bukan ?"

" Memangnya aku salah apa ?" Kibum memajukan bibirnya kesal dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya di atas aspal dingin.

" Membuat onar di sekolah, mengirim banyak siswi ke rumah sakit, sering bertengkar deng – "

" ARRA !" Kibum memutus rentetan kalimat yang akan dibeberkan Siwon. Sejujurnya bukan sepenuhnya kejadian itu salah dari Choi Kibum yang menggemaskan. Kibum hanya menjadi objek sasaran para siswi dan seme yang berebut menarik perhatiannya.

Dengan wajah merengut kesal, Kibum mulai menapaki jalanan aspal hanya dibalut sandal bermotif kucing yang dibelikan eommanya. Tubuhnya terus terlunjak-lunjak seiring dengan tapakan kakinya yang semakin mendarat pada permukaan aspal.

Nafas Kibum sudah berat padahal baru 2x berlari bolak-balik dari depan gerbang rumahnya sampai ujung jalan. Kibum sudah tidak peduli dengan teriakan ataupun ancaman Siwon yang menendang pendengarannya. Yang Kibum tau jika ia nekat meneruskan langkahnya, ia pasti sudah jatuh tersungkur di atas aspal.

" Ya ! Ya ! ~"

Kibum tidak peduli. Ia sengaja menulikan telinganya. Tubuhnya yang sudah dibanjiri peluh langsung duduk tersungkur di atas aspal dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

" Ya, masih kurang 8x !" sentak Siwon yang sudah berdiri di dekat tubuh adiknya yang berbaring di atas aspal.

" Hyung saja yang berlari. Hyung pikir aku tidak lelah ? Padahal seharian ini Bummie dan Tom berolahraga di gym dan bermain basket sampai malam. Hikss ~~ Bummie lelahhhh ~~" Kibum menangis di saat kelopak matanya sudah terpejam. Rancauan tidak jelas masih bisa didengar Siwon meski tubuh mungil adiknya sudah berpindah di dalam pelukannya.

" Bummie lelah, hyunggg ~~" rancaunya lagi. Hati Siwon mencelos sedih. Semula ia hanya ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran berharga pada Kibum yang sudah membuat Heechul khawatir. Tapi rasa kesal yang sempat memuncak di ubun-ubun kepalanya sirna saat mendengar pengakuan dari bibir adiknya.

Siwon melangkah tegas memasuki kamar Kibum. Perlahan ia membaringkan Kibum di atas ranjangnya lalu mengusap peluh yang tertinggal di pelipis adiknya dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

" Mianhae Bummie," desis Siwon pelan lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kibum. Tangan kanannya mengelus penuh perasaan pipi tembam adiknya yang masih meninggalkan bekas keringat.

Chuuu ~~

Satu kecupan singkat menyapa bibir merah Kibum yang mengatup rapat. Entah dorongan darimana yang mambuat Siwon berani menyentuh bibir adiknya. Harus Siwon akui, sejujurnya ia sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Kibum sebagai anggota keluarganya. Hanya saja ia tidak pandai dalam mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya dengan kata-kata. Rasa sayang sebagai kakak membuat Siwon ingin selalu berada di dekat Kibum, memastikan jika setiap langkah yang Kibum pilih tidak membuatnya terluka.

Siwon juga menyadari satu hal, di dalam hati kecilnya ia tidak suka melihat Kibum berada di dekat orang lain selain dirinya. Terdengar egois memang, tapi itulah yang Siwon rasakan saat melihat kedekatan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dengan jelas Siwon bisa melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukan adiknya dengan cara yang berbeda. Dari tatapan matanya saja sudah terlihat.

" Hyung menyayangimu, Kibummie." Sekali lagi Siwon mengecup bibir Kibum sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Suara burung yang berkicau saling bersahutan menyambut bersinarnya mentari pagi. Seluruh maid sudah melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Di atas meja makan sudah tersaji sarapan untuk 4 anggota keluarga Choi. Heechul membantu suaminya memilihkan setelan jas kerja yang akan dipakai untuk rapat dengan investor asal Jepang. Sedangkan Siwon baru beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrobe yang membelit tubuh atletisnya. Sepertinya ia tidak mau mengulang kejadian tempo hari yang membuatnya full naked di depan adiknya sendiri.

" Yeobo, kamu suka dasi warna merah atau biru ?" Heechul mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menimang dua buah dasi. Sementara Hankyung yang sedang mematut diri di depan cermin langsung menimbang pilhan warna yang diajukan istrinya.

" Mungkin merah lebih baik, Chullie." Heechul tersenyum senang. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati suaminya dan mulai melilitkan dasi melingkari krah kemeja kerja suaminya.

" Seandainya aku bisa membawamu ke kantor, Chullie ~~" Tangan Hankyung menarik tubuh istrinya hingga semakin merapat padanya. Tangannya mengusap tubuh ramping Heechul yang dibalut piyama berbahan sutera.

Heechul terkekeh pelan melihat sikap manja pria tampan yang dicintainya. Kedua tangannya masih berkutat dengan dasi. " Memangnya yang semalam belum cukup, hmmhh ~~?"

" Tentu saja bel – "

" EOOMMAAAAAAAAA !" Teriakan melengking yang berasal dari kamar bungsu keluarga Choi membuat seluruh penghuni rumah gempar. Seluruh maid dan pekerja yang sedang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing langsung berbondong-bondong berlari menuju kamar Kibum.

" UGHH ! Chull – iiehh uhukkkk ~" Hankyung mencengkeram kuat pergelangan tangan istrinya. Lidahnya terjulur keluar saat simpul dasi yang sedang dibuat Heechul mencekik lehernya.

" Yeoboooo ~~" Heechul melotot kaget saat melihat simpul dasi yang dibuatnya sudah mencekik leher suaminya.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Hyaaaa ~~ author kembali dengan FF gaje dan tidak bermutu hehe… Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan kata. Author ga sempet ng-edit karena udah ngantuk banget. Kalo ditunda update nanti malah numpuk hutang #plakkk

Intinya deh, di chapter ini mungki tingkat ke-gaje-an seorang Choi Kibum belum terlalu nampak seperti di chapter sebelumnya. Yah, serius dikit boleh ya ? Biar ada sedikit bumbu konflik.

Oh ya,sebelumnya author mau minta ijin dan minta maaf yang merasa **Sparkyu dan KyuMin** shipper. Maafkan author ya, mungkin di chapter ke depan 'appa' kalian akan author siksa dan tidak akan author biarkan hidup dalam ambang batas garis tenang puahaha ! Boleh kan ? *kedip2*

**Thanks To :**

**Nina317Elf | LeeJeHwaELF | lovelybummie | slutmbum | qyukey | Evilkyung | Sweet Haehyuk | Shofiy Nurlatief Siti Afifah | Rilianda Abelira | Beakren | tati joana | shippochan | Cho97 | yieun choi | EvilmagnaeMin | farkha94 | Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | Choikyuhae | 0704minnie | Enno KimLee | dealovia choi | NaMinra | lalalala | Luo HanSiBum| 2K Ribbon | bumie407 | Choi Kyo Joon | sibum | lee minji elf | Ichigobumchan | DewiDestria Putri | aiBie chan | tyaz23elf | yuukiheaven | 1322 | Desysaranghaesuju | dhianelf4ever | yolyol | chokyunniee | Finda snowylovers | bumhanyuk | wonnie | Ardhy | RistaMbum | guest ~~**

Hosh ~~ ternyata udah salama 3 bulan FF ini tidak ada kelanjutannya hehe… Sekarang ada kemajuan dikit. Mianhae udah buat nunggu dan ceritanya semakin aneh. Dan dimohon untuk meninggalkan jejak usai membaca.

Author sedih banyak SiDers T.T padahal author udah susah payah narik kembali **Jung Hyun Hyo **dan** Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung** buat balik ke SPI tapi ko SiDers meningkat sih ? Tolong hargai author. Author sendiri juga udah berusaha yang terbaik ngasih FF yang fresh. Pleasee, jangan sampai SPI kehilangan author SiBum fict , **Yuukiheaven-sshi **dan** eL-ch4n **miss youuuuuuu ! Mama beruang a.k.a** Lil'cuteBear **menyatakan hiatus padahal masih punya janji sama author *guling2*

Mianhae belum sempet bales review kalian satu persatu, kalian bisa follow twitter **(dee_snowyworld)** dan add FB **( deean innocent )** biar lebih mudah buat komunikasi

**THANK's **


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

" EOOMMAAAAAAAA !"

Pekikan nyaring bungsu Choi langsung membuat seluruh penghuni gempar. Beberapa maid yang sudah mulai menjalankan aktifitasnya berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan tuan muda mereka yang berasal dari lantai 2. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, pekerja di kediaman Choi berbondong berjalan menuju kamar Kibum. Meski belum genap sebulan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi, posisi Kibum langsung disambut antusias oleh seluruh pekerja yang mengabdikan diri mereka di keluarga Choi. Mereka senang karena setelah kehadiran Kibum, suasana rumah tidak lagi sepi dan mnecekam. Setidaknya para maid memiliki kegiatan setelah Kibum sukses membuat berantakan seluruh sisi rumah.

Sebelum kedatangan Heechul dan Kibum, rumah keluarga Choi terlihat sepi dan tidak berpenghuni. Tuan besar Choi Hankyung sering melakukan dinas ke luar negeri. Mengurus anak cabang perusahaannya atau sekedar melakukan kunjungan kerja. Sedangkan tuan muda Choi Siwon lebih suka berdiam diri di kamar sepanjang hari. Walau para maid sudah bersusah payah memasakkan makanan untuk Siwon, pemuda berwajah dingin itu lebih memilih mengisi perutnya di luar. Perangai Hankyung dan Siwon yang berubah diakibatkan kepergian sang eomma. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika keduanya sama-sama kehilangan dan saling menyalahkan diri masing-masing.

Para maid bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Meski kali ini mereka harus dibuat pusing oleh tingkah ajaib Kibum, setidaknya suasana Choi house lebih ceria.

**BRAKKK**

Para maid yang sudah berada di dalam kamar Kibum sejak beberapa menit yang lalu serempak menoleh ke arah pintu. Hankyung dan Heechul berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang Kibum. Ya, karena si pembuat onar masih terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tidak menggerakkan satu pun anggota tubuhnya.

Secepat kilat, Heechul mendahului langkah kaki suaminya karena merasakan keanehan pada anak kandungnya.

" Bummie~ Waeyo ?" Tangan ramping Heechul mengusap pucuk kepala anaknya dengan penuh sayang. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas raut wajah wanita cantik itu penuh rasa khawatir.

Kibum yang masih terbaring di ranjangnya sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya – mencoba menatap balik tatapan mata eommanya –. Mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca dengan kedua belah bibir yang bergetar. Pucuk hidungnya sudah berwarna merah terang.

" Eommaaaa ~~ APPO !" rengek Kibum yang dibarengi dengan tangisan yang menggema. Semua orang yang berada di kamar Kibum menatap sang pemuda manis dengan tatapan bingung. Pasalnya kondisi Kibum yang berbaring di atas ranjang tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda sebagai pesakitan.

" Appo ? Eodie ?" Tangan ramping Heechul meraba setiap bagian tubuh anaknya, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

" Badan Bummie sakit eomma. Tidak bisa bergerak hikss.." Kembali isakan lirih disuarakan si bungsu saat merasakan seluruh bagian tubuhnya nyeri. Sekedar menggerakkan kakinya saja teramat susah. Yah, mungkin ini disebabkan kegiatan gilanya bersama Kyuhyun yang menghabiskan hari di gym. Ditambah dengan Siwon yang menghukumnya berlari di malam hari.

Heecul menoleh ke belakang – mencoba memberikan kontak mata pada Hankyung yang berdiri di belakangnya –. " Memangnya kemarin Bummie melakukan apa ?" Kali ini sosok sang pemimpin keluarga mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Kemarin Bummie pergi ke gym sampai malam, appa. Tadi malam juga Bummie disuruh lari Siwon hyung huweee… Siwon hyung jahat…" Dan tepat saat Kibum menyelesaikan keluh kesahnya, sosok Siwon muncul di pintu kamar. Sontak saja kedatangannya disambut tatapan menusuk seluruh penghuni kamar adiknya, tak terkecuali Heechul dan Hankyung. Ah, sepertinya pagi ini Hankyung harus mengeluarkan sedikit tenaga ekstra untuk memberikan ceramah anak kandungnya. Rutinitas yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan setelah kepergian istrinya, 3 tahun lalu. Dan mungkin sedikit menyita waktu sarapan paginya. Well, sebagai kepala keluarga, Hankyung harus bisa memberikan contoh yang baik kepada anggota keluarganya.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Kibum sedikit terseok-seok saat berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Langkahnya harus diseret dan tertatih. Ingin rasanya Kibum menyerukan nama kakaknya yang berjalan di depannya. Namun niatnya ia urungkan karena masih memendam sedikit rasa kesal. Bagaimanapun, Siwon adalah tersangka utama yang sudah membuat Kibum berjalan dalam kondisi tidak normal. Belum lagi siswa – siswi yang memandang pemuda manis itu dengan tatapan curiga.

" Yah, Kibum-ah ! Kenapa jalanmu seperti itu ?" Kibum menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan mata curiga.

Bibir merah Kibum mengerucut imut lalu menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap punggung tegap Siwon yang mulai jauh dari pandangan matanya karena terhalang siswa – siswi yang melintas di depannya. " Semalam Siwon hyung memaksaku berlari,Tom."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. " MWO ?"

Kibum mendorong wajah Kyuhyun yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya saat mengekspresikan rasa kagetnya. " Ish, jangan berteriak. Lebih baik Tom menggendongku agar cepat sampai di kelas. Arraseo ?" Kibum langsung mencengkeram lengan kiri Kyuhyun untuk dijadikan pegangan saat dirasa kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

" Arraseo, Kibummie ~" Aih, sejak kapan Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum dengan nama semanis itu, huh ? Aigooo ~~

Kibum melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan sang sahabat lalu mulai merentangkan kedua tangannya. Seolah bersiap mendapatkan piggy back dari Kyuhyun.

" Omoo ~~" Kibum memekik nyaring ketika tubuhnya terasa melayang di udara. " Tommiee ~~" Pemuda berwajah manis itu menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang menatapnya intens. Tak lupa seulas senyuman lebar yang tersungging di bibir tebal Cho Kyuhyun.

" Sudah siap, princess ?" Sebelah mata Kyuhyun mengedip. Membuat wajah Kibum seketika merona. Aih, ternyata pesona Cho Kyuhyun mulai menjangkiti Kibum. Hmm~~

Tak mau berlama-lama menjadi pusat perhatian siswa – siswi yang kebetulan sedang melintasi halaman sekolah, Kibum melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun. " Ne. Kajjaaaaaa ~~" Kibum berteriak senang lalu mengeratkan pelukannya saat Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menyusuri halaman sekolah sembari menggendongnya. Just like on comic books, right ?

Dan ulah gila si pangeran sekolah yang menggendong Kibum ala bridal style, membuat beberapa seme yang menjadikan Kibum sebagai sasaran menjambak rambut dengan kasar. Berbeda dengan reaksi para seme yang terlihat kecewa, para siswi malah berteriak histeris melihat kedua pemuda tampan tengah tertawa lepas. Dan tahukah kalian jika Kibum dan Kyuhyun tengah tertawa meningkatkan pesona mereka.

Ketika semua siswa – siswi heboh dengan tingkah menggemparkan Kyuhyun yang menggendong Kibum ala bridal, Siwon yang masih berada di antara kerumunan malah termenung.

Kedua mata tajamnya terus memandang adiknya yang tertawa senang dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Hingga sosok dua pemuda itu hilang ditelan kokohnya dinding sekolah, Siwon masih terdiam di tempatnya.

' Apa dua bocah itu benar-benar menyimpang ?' batin Siwon sembari menerawang jauh ke depan.

DEG !

Buliran keringat dingin menyeruak keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya. Kedua bola mata Siwon kini membulat sempurna.

' Lalu yang semalam aku lakukan pada Kibum ?' Kini giliran Siwon yang bermonolog ria dengan dirinya sendiri. Mempertanyakan kejadian semalam yang ia lakukan saat adiknya terlelap tidur. Mencium adiknya. Tepat di bibirnya sebanyak dua kali.

Emm,, sepertinya Siwon harus merenungkan sikapnya pada Kibum yang sedikit errr… Menyimpang !

.

.

.

Dan keadaan sekolah yang dihuni para flower boys kembali pada keadaan semula. Dimana sang pangeran kembali bersanding dengan sang puteri. Bukankah kalian sudah tau maksudnya ? Ya, karena Stella Kim sudah kembali ke Korea artinya sosok Choi Siwon tidak akan sendirian lagi. Setidaknya ada gadis yang mencairkan kebekuan hatinya. Seperti saat ini, sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk rasa rindu tengah menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka di kantin. Oh, sampai banyak siswa yang mengabadikan moment romantis keduanya dengan kamera. Pasti foto Siwon dan Stella akan dipajang di papan buletin sekolah. Tentunya hal ini akan membuat para fans keduanya merana melihat moment keduanya. Bagaimana Siwon yang biasanya selalu memasang wajah stoic, kini tengah tersenyum cerah saat sang kekasih berada di sisinya.

" Tom, kenapa semua orang mengambil foto Siwonnie hyung ?" Kibum menggoyangkan tautan tangannya dengan Kyuhyun yang berjalan memasuki kantin. Bibir merahnya mengerucut sebal karena tidak mendapat respon dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. " Kyuuu ~~" Kali ini Kibum mulai menyenandungkan nama Kyuhyun dengan suara imutnya. Dan tentu saja dalam sedetik, sepasang mata Kyuhyun langsung menatap sosok pemuda manis di hadapannya.

" Apa ?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengulang pertanyaan yang diajukan si manusia polos. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mencoba merapikan tatanan rambut Kibum yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin kecil.

Kibum terdiam sejenak. Mencoba meresapi sentuhan sahabat barunya yang begitu perhatian padanya. Hmm ~ Kibummie, apa kamu tidak sadar jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga bagian dari salah satu fanboy-mu ? Dan beruntung hanya Kyuhyun yang berhasil mendekatimu. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sudah memberikan ultimatum bagi siapapun yang mencoba mendekatimu. Melihat tatapan membunuh milik Cho Kyuhyun saja bisa membuatmu kencing berdiri. Hiiiii !

" Kenapa mereka mengambil foto Siwonnie hyung ?" Kibum menunjuk kerumunan yang tak jauh darinya dengan dagunya yang sedikit terangkat. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap direksi yang ditunjukkan Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Masih saja suka menguntit hubungan idola sekolah. " Karena Siwon sunbae sedang bersama Stella Kim. Mereka kan pasangan di sekolah ini. Popularitas mereka selalu menjadi nomer 1," terang Kyuhyun lalu menarik tubuh mungil Kibum untuk mengisi kursi kosong yang sudah diincarnya.

" Nah,Kibummie duduk di sini. Aku akan mengambilkan jatah cemilan untuk kita. Arraseo ?" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan pipi tembam Kibum.

" Tom~~" Pemuda yang mendapat julukan 'Tom' seketika menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ugh! Padahal Kyuhyun tadi sempat senang kerena Choi Kibum berhasil menyebut nama aslinya. Kenapa sekarang nama sialan itu kembali meluncur dari kedua belah bibir merah Kibum ? Hngghh ~~

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, untaian kata yang diucapkan Kibum sukses membuat tubuhnya kaku. " Resleting celanamu terbuka, Tom."

Glekkk

Kyuhyun mereguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Pantas saja sedari tadi memasuki kantin, banyak pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Secepat kilat Kyuhyun meraih nakas kosong yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja dan menggunakannya sebagai tameng untuk menutup daerah pribadinya.

.

.

.

" Tom, kenapa wajahmu merah ? Kamu sakit ?" Kibum menyodorkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. Memastikan suhu tubuh lawan bicaranya.

" Anii," jawabnya singkat lalu membuang wajah ke arah samping. Dan tentu saja penyebab wajahnya memerah bukan kerena sakit tapi malu. Bagaimana tidak malu jika telingamu terus berdengung ketika orang-orang di sekitarmu terus membicarakan kejadian memalukan tadi. 'Insiden resleting terbuka'. Rasanya Cho Kyuhyun ingin meremas mulut yang terus menggunjingkan namanya. HUH !

Dan tepat saat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan matanya, ia menangkap gerombolan siswi di salah satu meja berkerumun sambil berebut menatap gambar yang ada di kamera mereka. Dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak pemandangan yang tertangkap lensa kamera itu.

' Hapus foto itu ! Atau kalian memilih aku gantung di depan tiang bendera karena sering melihat video porno ?' ucap Kyuhyun melalui gerakan bibirnya pada gerombolan siswi itu.

Seolah memahami maksud deathglare mengerikan milik Cho Kyuhyun, buru-buru siswi yang memegang kamera menekan beberapa tombol lalu segera mengangguk cepat. Menandakan foto erotis yang tersimpan di kamera sudah dihilangkan. Mana mau siswa atau siswi di sekolah berurusan dengan si pengeran bengal. Bisa habis dipermalukan jika berani mencari masalah dengan Kyuhyun.

" Tom ~~"

" Jangan panggil aku TOM ! Aku C-H-O K-Y-U-H-Y-U-N ! Arraseo ?!" Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun kali ini. Ia tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama yang diberikan untuk monyet sirkus. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Kibum melantunkan nama aslinya. Menyenandungkan dengan nada mesra.

" Hikss… Enggghh ~~ Arra – seoo, Ch – o Kyuh – yun hiksss…."

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya sambil mencengkeram erat ujung seragam yang dipakainya. Aish, Cho Kyuhyun ! Harusnya kamu tau hati Kibum terbuat dari kaca. Sangat rentan. Dan lihat sekarang, akibat ulahmu yang membentak Choi Kibum.

" Grrrrr…" geraman lirih samar terdengar dari salah satu meja. Siwon yang sedari tadi sudah mengawasi kehadiran Kyuhyun dan Kibum sejak memasuki kantin, kini kembali memasang wajah kesal. Padahal di depannya, Stella tengah mengajaknya berbicara.

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menggubris ucapan sang kekasih. Kedua matanya hanya terfokus pada sang adik yang kini masih menangis sembari mendapatkan usapan pelan di punggungnya dari Kyuhyun.

' Cih, Cho Kyuhyun ! Awas saja nanti.'

.

.

.

" Hngghh ~~" Helaan nafas berat Kibum menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengisi keheningan suasana halaman belakang sekolah. Hanya sebuah hamparan rumput hijau yang terpangkas rapi menjadi sahabat Kibum kini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda manis itu hingga berani membolos saat jam mata pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Yah, mungkin karena insiden dibentak oleh Cho 'Tom' Kyuhyun di kantin tadi membuat mood Kibum sedikit buruk.

Baru kali ini ia menjadi sasaran bentakan orang lain. Eommanya saja tidak pernah berteriak nyaring jika sedang marah. Jikapun eommanya marah, sebisa mungkin si wanita cantik itu menggunakan nada selembut mungkin. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum merasa Kyuhyun sangat menyeramkan saat marah. Apalagi kedua bola matanya menatapnya tajam, seolah ingin mencabik tubuhnya.

Meski Kyuhyun sempat meminta maaf dan mengijinkan Kibum kembali memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Tom', tidak membuat perasaan Kibum berangsur membaik.

" Sedang apa di sini ? Kamu ingin dimarahi eomma karena membolos saat jam pelajaran, huh ?" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

" Siwonnie hyung~~ Mianhae," desis Kibum lirih lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini Kibum pasrah jika kakaknya akan melaporkan kegiatan membolosnya. Heii.. Tapi kenapa Siwon juga berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung ? Bukankah itu artinya Siwon juga membolos, hmm ?

Siwon lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh Kibum yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring di atas hamparan rumput hijau. Untungnya dahan pohon yang cukup rimbun mampu menghalangi pantulan sinar matahari yang lumayan terik. Kedua tangannya dilipat dan digunakan sebagai bantalan kepala.

" Hyung juga mem – "

" Ne," sahut Siwon cepat menanggapi pertanyaan yang belum selesai Kibum ucapkan. Siwon juga bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran adiknya kini. Tentu saja Siwon juga membolos. Mana mungkin ia bisa konsentrasi mengikuti pelajaran sedangkan adiknya sedang sedih. Bagaimanapun juga, Siwon masih memegang amanat eommanya untuk menjaga Kibum. Dan kejadian saat jam istirahat di kantin tadi adalah bukti kegagalannya menjaga Kibum.

Tapi untungnya, Siwon sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya sedikit urusan laki-laki, hal biasa.

" Kamu sering kemari ?"

Kibum menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya ke belakang sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Kepalanya terdongak ke atas, menatap gumpalan awan putih yang menghiasi langit dengan warna biru terang. Sangat indah.

" Aniyo. Tapi pemandangan di sini bagus, hyung. Aku menyukainya." Kibum memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya, menengadahkan wajahnya tepat ke arah langit. Menikmati sengatan hangat udara yang menggelitik permukaan wajahnya.

Kibum membuka kelopak matanya saat merasakan suasana menjadi hening. " Hyung juga sering datang ke sini ?" Pemuda dengan julukan 'killer smile' itu menengok ke arah Siwon yang berbaring di sampingnya.

" Aku dan St – ugh !" Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, Siwon tersentak kaget saat melihat tatapan Kibum yang begitu lembut. Kedua obsidian indahnya seperti memiliki magnet sendiri hingga membuatnya tercekat. Dan ketika angin kecil yang berhembus melewati celah leher Kibum, hidung Siwon seolah mampu mengendus aroma tubuh adiknya yang terbawa angin. Belum lagi pucuk rambut adiknya yang dimainkan angin, membuat pesona Kibum nampak berbeda di mata Siwon kini. Ada satu hal dalam diri Siwon yang membuatnya enggan melepaskan tatapannya pada Kibum.

' Kibum sangat cantik,' batin Siwon sambil terus mengamati bagaimana bibir merah adiknya sekarang terlihat begitu menggoda untuk disentuh.

Tiba-tiba saja suara ringingan smartphone yang berada dalam saku celana Siwon membawa sang pemuda tampan kembali ke kesadarannya. Buru—buru Siwon merogoh saku celananya lalu mengangkat telepon.

" Yoboseo…" Siwon menegakkan posisi tubuhnya – dengan posisi duduk di atas rumput –. Ekor matanya melirik ke samping, melihat bagaimana bibir Kibum bergerak-gerak meniup poni yang menutupi pandangan matanya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

" ….."

" Nanti kita akan mampir ke kedai ice cream sepulang sekolah. Ottohke ?"

Dan kalimat yang diucapkan Siwon sukses menarik minat Kibum yang sibuk memainkan poni tipisnya. Ice cream ? Tentu saja Choi Kibum sengat menyukai ice cream. Ice cream cokelat dengan porsi jumbo lalu diberi hiasan toping berbagai jenis buah. Hmm ~~ pasti yummy.

Kali ini Kibum tau saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan aegyo-nya. Dengan wajah penuh harap, Kibum tidak melepas sedetikpun pandangannya pada Siwon yang terlihat sibuk mengobrol dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

' Kenapa Kibum menatapku seperti itu ?' batin Siwon disela kegiatannya mendengar percakapan di telepon.

" Ne. Ice cream ?" Dan Kibum yang memang sangat berharap dirinya akan diajak Siwon mengunjungi kedai ice cream turut mengangguk mantap. Kibum benar-benar ingin menghabiskan porsi besar ice cream yum..yum..yumm ~~

Kibum semakin gencar memberikan tatapan memohon pada Siwon yang kini juga sedang meliriknya. ' Aku mohon, hyung !' jerit Kibum melalui tatapan matanya.

" Ne."

**Beeeepp**

Siwon melesakkan smartphonenya ke saku celananya dan kembali menatap Kibum – yang masih memohon dengan kedua obsidian yang tak lepas memandangnya –. Hah, mana mungkin Siwon tidak peka dengan tatapan memelas Kibum.

" Ne. Kamu bisa ikut ke kedai ice cream. Arraseo ?"

" Yayy… Gomawo hyung."

**BRUUKKK**

Kibum langsung menerjang tubuh kekar Siwon hingga kini keduanya terbaring di atas rumput. Seolah ribuan kupu-kupu sedang mengelilinginya, Siwon turut merasa senang bisa mengembalikkan senyum yang biasa Kibum sunggingkan di bibirnya. Setidaknya Siwon bisa membuat mood adiknya membaik.

" Siwonnie hyung, aku menyayangimu." Dan Siwon tau kejadian apa yang akan segera menimpanya setelah si polos Choi Kibum mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

CHUU

" Hmmpphh ~~" Siwon mengerang tertahan ketika dalam gerakan cepat, bibir Kibum sudah menempel tepat di atas bibirnya. Melumat kedua bibirnya dengan gerakan pelan lalu melepasnya.

" Siwonnie hyung yang terbaik. Daebak !" Kibum mulai menggerakkan kedua kepalan tangannya di depan wajahnya sambil terus tertawa lebar. Membuat Siwon yang hendak menceramahinya, mengurungkan niatnya.

" Kenapa kamu selalu menciumku ?" Siwon bangun dari posisinya dan mengusap jejak saliva yang Kibum tinggalkan di sudut bibirnya. Dan sepertinya pikiran Siwon ada benarnya. Kibum bukan tipe kisser yang baik. Terbukti si manusia polos masih meninggalkan jejak saliva pada objek yang menjadi sasaran ciumnya. Hello ! Kibum mencium seseorang bukan karena nafsu jadi hal yang wajar jika Choi Kibum tidak berpengalaman.

" Karena Choi Kibum menyayangi Choi Siwon hehe…" Kibum terkekeh senang. Bukankah sejak awal Kibum sudah mendeklarasikan jika ciuman merupakan sikapnya untuk mengapresiasikan rasa sayangnya pada orang lain. Jadi, ciuman hanya untuk membuktikan dia memang menyayangi setiap orang yang diciumnya. Dan beruntung, sasaran Kibum sejauh ini hanya Heechul dan Siwon. Selebihnya, Heechul sudah sering memberikan peringatan agar anaknya yang polos tidak sembarangan mencium orang. Bagaimana dengan Choi Hankyung ? Kibum hanya mencium appanya di pipi. Sebenarnya Kibum mau saja mencium sang appa tepat di bibirnya. Tapi karena sikap Hankyung yang tidak jauh beda dengannya, Kibum mengurungkan niatnya. Biar saja sang eomma yang memberikan ciuman untuk appanya.

" Lagipula bibir Siwonnie hyung manis, Bummie menyukainya. Siwonnie hyung menyayangi Bummie kan ?"

Engg… Siwon terdiam sesaat. Tentu saja Siwon menyayangi Kibum. Sejak awal kedatangannya, kehadiran Kibum mampu menarik perhatian Siwon. Kepribadian Kibum yang ceria dan selalu berusaha mendekatinya meski ia selalu menjauh, membuat Siwon yakin jika Kibum pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang lebih. " Ne."

" Kalau begitu Siwonnie hyung harus mencium Bummie." Kibum merapatkan jaraknya pada Siwon yang masih dalam proses mencerna ucapannya. Bibir merahnya sudah mengerucut imut, menunggu sentuhan bibir tipis kakaknya.

" Harus ?" Siwon melirik adiknya dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

" Ngg…Nggg…" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya cepat – masih dengan bibir ter-poutkan dengan imutnya –.

CHUU

Siwon melumat pelan bibir kenyal Kibum. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, menjilat permukaan bibir merah Kibum dengan penuh kelembutan. Helaan nafas sepasang pemuda yang tengah menautkan bibir ini saling menerpa wajah masing-masing. Menyuntikkan sebuah vitalitas semu yang menjadi suatu dorongan bagi Siwon untuk melakukan hal lebih.

" Awww… Appo !" ringis Kibum lalu melepaskan ciumannya dengan Siwon.

" Mianhae. Appo ?" Siwon menarik wajah Kibum yang sedikit tertunduk. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengusap bibir bawah Kibum yang tidak sengaja ia gigit. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang semakin membengkak.

' Hah, bisa gila jika aku terus berada di dekat bocah ini,' redam batin Siwon yang terus mempertanyakan orientasi seksnya yang sedikit menyimpang setelah kedatangan Choi Kibum.

.

.

.

Seperti janjinya tadi, kini Siwon sudah berada di kedai ice cream bersama sang kekasih. Dan tentu saja adiknya yang polos yang duduk manis di salah satu sudut kedai – seorang diri –. Niat awalnya memang Siwon akan mengajak kekasihnya menikmati semangkuk ice cream di kedai langganan mereka. Tapi rencana sedikit berubah karena Kibum terus merengek agar turut diajak.

Siwon menyiasati hal ini dengan memisahkan meja mereka. Siwon sengaja memilihkan meja yang berada di sudut kedai untuk adiknya, agar si manusia polos tidak mengganggu acara kencannya dengan Stella.

" Hyung, ice creamku mana ?" rengek Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Ugh ! Siwon dengan cepat melirik beberapa pengunjung yang menatap adiknya dengan pandangan lapar.

Seolah menjadi kewajibannya untuk terus melindungi Kibum, kedua mata tajam Siwon menatap satu persatu pengunjung yang hendak mendekati adiknya.

Tatapan membunuh Siwon berhasil membuat beberapa orang yang berniat menemani Kibum menghabiskan ice cream langsung terbirit keluar kedai. Dan sekarang tinggal menyerahkan semangkuk besar ice cream agar Kibum bisa duduk tenang di kursinya.

" Sepertinya ini ice cream pesananmu." Siwon menyodorkan salah satu mangkuk ice cream yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Ice cream cokelat dengan berbagai jenis toping buah ditambah lelehan cokelat putih sebagai pemanis. Yummy ~~ Kibum dengan sigap meraih mangkuk besar ice cream dan langsung menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya.

" Kamu diam di sini. Jangan mengganggu hyung. Arraseo ?"

Kibum mengangguk patuh sambil terus menyuapkan sesendok penuh ice cream ke dalam mulutnya. Lagipula tujuan utama Kibum datang ke kedai ice cream memang untuk menikmati sajiannya, bukan untuk mengganggu acara kencan kakaknya. Dan lagi, Kibum tidak tertarik dengan hubungan Siwon – Stella.

Setelah ditinggal Siwon yang menemani kekasihnya, Kibum masih sibuk dengan sajian ice cream yang ada di depan matanya. Perutnya seolah berteriak kegirangan setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan asupan ice cream. Suap demi suap ice cream terus melesak masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Kibum, hingga terdengar sendok bersapaan dengan mangkuk kaca yang berbunyi nyaring.

Seporsi besar ice cream dengan berbagai macam toping buah sukses disantap Choi Kibum seorang diri. Sekarang Kibum tinggal menunggu kakaknya selesai berkencan.

Sedangkan Siwon kini malah mengerutkan dahinya dengan rasa heran memenuhi rongga dadanya. Mangkuk yang berisi ice cream menyisakan setengah porsi, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda cincin yang sengaja ia sembunyikan di antara tumpukan ice cream muncul ke permukaan. Padahal Siwon sengaja meletakkan cincin yang sudah lama ia persiapkan untuk Stella di tumpukan teratas ice cream.

Atau jangan-jangan….

Siwon menoleh ke belakang – tepatnya ke arah meja yang dihuni Kibum – lalu melirik mangkuk ice cream yang dinikmati adiknya sudah bersih tak bersisa.

Mungkin dugaan Siwon ada benarnya.

' Cincinnya ditelan Kibum ?'

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

**Haii… **Author comeback dengan MISB yang sudah lama ditagih readers. Semoga sedikit mengobati rasa rindu kalian dengan SiBum moment.

Well, ada sedikit pemberitahuan untuk para SBS ! Chukae, setelah melakukan vote di grup FB khusus SiBum Shipper, kalian yang mengatasnamakan diri seorang SiBum shipper memiliki nama panggilan khusus.

**PEGAXUE ! PEGAXUE !**

Ya, itulah nama panggilan untuk para SiBum Shipper. Memang terdengar sedikit memaksa, tapi itu adalah vote terbanyak di grup.

Pegaxue berasal dari kata 'PEGASUS' dan 'XUE'. 'PEGASUS' yang artinya kuda. Sebagaimana yang kalian ketahui, Choi Siwon memiliki julukan kuda. Sedangkan 'XUE' diambil dari Chinese words yang artinya salju. Kata salju selama ini selalu mengacu pada julukan Kim Kibum = Snow White.

Oke, nama PEGAXUE memang belum diakui hingga forum internasional dikarenakan sejumlah kendala. Diantaranya, tentu saja sulit ditemukannya seorang SiBum Shipper dari luar negeri. Jadi, PEGAXUE merupakan nama official yang diberikan dari fans Indonesia ^^

**Thank's To :**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw | leehanwoo | reaRelf | wonniebummie | 0704minnie | blackwhite28 | babywookmin15 | is0live89 | HarunoZuka | Nina317Elf | Guest | Stephanie Choi | yolyol | leeminad | Zelenvi | Guest | nobody | dhianelf4ever | evilkyung | bumranger89 | Guest | mancesarah | diya1013 | Beakren | meyy-chaan | frosyita | maria8 | kohaku | cloudyeye | dealoviachoi | gaemwon407 | Cho97 | HyukmilikHae | Shofiy Nurlatief | Ray Macriie | EvilmagnaeMin | Gysnowers | Ichigobumchan | fardil | Jmhyewon | Finda snowylovers | RistaMbum | AF13 | bumhanyuk | KimShippo | lalalala | ZheyraSky | Rilianda Abelira | Guest | | reni | nina pertiwi | |**

.

.

.

Follow me at twitterland : **dee_snowyworld**

AND LEAVE UR REVIEW, pleaseee ^^


End file.
